26 Days : Koi of Love
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Demi perasaan cintanya, ia mencoba peruntungan selama 26 hari. Sebuah mitos yang belum tentu ketepatannya, tapi dapat dibuktikan keberadaannya. Sepasang koi, hitam, putih, dan perasaan yang begitu dalam. / "Mereka itu bagaikan sosok yang menjaga keseimbangan walau bertolak belakang." /
1. Prolog

Yahuuu~ Diriku disini datang sambil membawa _fic_ baru buatanku. Dengan _pair_ NaruHina tentunya! Sebelumnya salam kenal bagi yang belum mengenalku dan bertemu lagi bagi yang sudah mengenalku. Sesuai dengan judulnya, aku akan membuat _fic_ ini sampai 26 chapter. Semoga saja lancar hingga tamat nantinya.

**26 Days : Koi of Love** ini merupakan _fic_ yang menceritakan tentang sebuah mitos yang ada di sebuah sekolahan. Tempat lokasinya berada di sebuah perdesaan, tapi lokasi sekolahnya berada pegunungan. Lebih tepatnya di kaki gunung. Aku juga mencoba memasukkan sepasang ikan koi yang terpisah dan hanya muncul sendiri-sendiri saat siang dan malam hari dalam cerita ini. Jadi disini sepasang koi ini tidak keluar bersamaan, kecuali saat tertentu saja. Yang ini akan menjadi _prolog _yang panjang, dan chapter berikutnya baru akan dimulai hari pertama. Semoga pembaca sekalian menyukainya~

::

::

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

26 Days : Koi of Love © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

**Pairing: **Hinata Hyuuga & Naruto Uzumaki

::

**Genre:** Romance

::

**Warning: **Silahkan dibaca dan lihatlah kesalahan-kesalahan yang kapan saja bisa terjadi di_ fic_ ini. Yang pastinya Hinata agak sedikit OOC, itu menurutku.

::

**Rated:** T

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Ada mitos yang mengatakan, 'Kalau kita berada di kolam ikan sekolah ini dan memberikan ikan itu makan. Serta melihat sepasang koi didalam kolam itu bersamaan, maka selama dua puluh enam hari cintamu akan terbalas'. Ini adalah mitos yang kuketahui belum lama ini." sambil memakan sebatang _pocky_ rasa coklat yang baru dibelinya di kantin, ia mendengar Ino menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya gadis itu tidak percaya. Dirinya, Hinata Hyuuga. Adalah seorang gadis yang tidak akan mempercayai satu hal kalau tidak ada kepastiannya. Tapi kalau itu adalah hal yang menarik, tanpa kepastianpun, ia pasti akan langsung mempercayainya.

"Yah~ Nenekku yang mengatakannya. Zaman sekarang sudah tidak ada orang yang percaya lagi hal semacam itu. Tapi aku tertarik~" jelas Ino lagi.

Keberadaan mereka sebenarnya sedang berada di atap sekolah. Mereka sedang istirahat, dan sudah cukup lama mereka berada disana. Hinata melihat Ino yang sedang mengecek makanannya yang telah habis, "Kenapa tidak dicoba?" tanyanya kemudian. Kalau tertarik, kenapa tidak dicoba saja? Kalau itu memang terjadi, pasti menyenangkan sekali. Cinta yang terbalas itu, akan membuat orang bahagia.

"Cintaku 'kan sudah terbalas!" seruan ini membuat Hinata lesu seketika. Ia lupa kalau Ino sudah memiliki pacar. "Iya ya," ucapnya kemudian.

Seringaian Ino keluar, "Kalau gitu, Hinata coba dong." ucapnya dengan riang. "Eh?" merasa kalau Hinata tidak mengerti, ia menarik Hinata untuk melihat lapangan yang ada dibawah.

"Lihat bocah pirang yang sedang bermain disana. Kamu teman semasa kecilnya, kamu pasti menyukainya." mendengar itu, semburat merah keluar dari pipinya. Ino puas melihat temannya ini malu karenanya.

"Yah~ Kamu sudah tahu itu," balas Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ino memang sering menggodanya, apalagi jika berada dekat dengan bocah pirang itu. Didorongnyalah Hinata, sampai-sampai jatuh didepan bocah pirang iru. Bukannya jatuh di pelukannya, malahan jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Sejak saat itu, Hinata jadi tambah malu jika berada dekat dengannya.

"Coba saja lakukan selama dua puluh enam hari, buktikan apakah mitos itu memang benar atau tidak. Kamu mau mendapatkan cintanya Naruto, 'kan?" berpikir sejenak, menetralisir pertanyaan Ino yang tadi. Hinata memandang bocah pirang yang bernama Naruto itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Dua puluh enam hari ya?" guraunya sambil terus-terusan memandang Naruto yang bermain itu. Ino memandang Hinata kembali, "Iya~ Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

Sungguh~ Ino menginginkan cinta sahabatnya ini terbalas. Mendengar semua cerita yang diceritakan oleh Hinata, ia jadi sangat ingin membantunya. Dari cerita itu, menunjukkan bahwa Hinata benar-benar menyukai Naruto.

"Akan kucoba," Ino tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Hinata dengan pelan. "Begitu dong! Itu baru namanya temanku!" serunya semangat. Setidaknya, ia dapat memberikan dorongan untuk Hinata agar mau berusaha. Masalah ketepatan dan kebenaran mitos tersebut, itu urusan nanti.

"Mau menengok kondisi mereka?" tawar Ino. Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud 'mereka' yang diutarakan oleh Ino itupun bertanya.

"Mereka?" tanya Hinata. Lagian 'mereka' yang dimaksud itu apa? Segerombolan anak laki-laki yang ada di lapangan atau anak-anak kelas?

Ino menghela nafasnya, "Sepasang ikan itu," dengan cepat Hinata mengangguk. "Aku mau melihatnya, mungkin hari ini sehabis pulang sekolah aku akan membeli makanan ikan." ucap Hinata dengan semangatnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo,"

Mereka sekarang menuju taman yang ada kolam ikannya itu. Tapi ternyata, ada informasi lagi yang belum diberitahukannya pada Hinata. "Ikannya hanya keluar satu ekor," ungkap Hinata saat melihatnya. Ya~ Ikan yang keluar hanyalah satu ekor. Padahal biar cinta kita terbalas, diperlukan melihat sepasang ikan. Tapi ini yang keluar hanya satu? Apanya yang sepasang?

Ino menepuk jidatnya, "Aku lupa~ Koi ini tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya secara bersamaan. Koi hitam muncul saat malam hari, dan koi putih muncul saat siang hari. Jadi, susah melihat mereka yang muncul bersama." mendengar itu, Hinata langsung terduduk. Benarkah itu? Mitos yang berhubungan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, memang susah.

"Pantesan yang keluar hanya koi putih ini," ucapnya kecewa. Bagaimana caranya keluar bersamaan? Padahal mereka keluar disaat waktu yang berbeda.

"Mungkin urungkan saja niatmu," itu tidak mungkin, dan sangat tidak mungkin. Mitos yang seperti ini, tidak akan pernah terselesaikan. Bagaimana cara agar mereka bisa bersama? Bagaimana cara agar siang dan malam dapat terjadi pada saat yang sama? Tidak mungkin.

"Tidak, aku akan mencobanya." tapi Hinata tidak akan pernah tahu hasil akhirnya kalau ia tidak mencobanya. Ia akan berusaha terlebih dahulu, walaupun hasilnya mungkin tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya nanti.

Ino menatap Hinata khawatir, "Tapi kita tidak tahu kapan mereka akan muncul bersamaan." dirinya jadi merasa bersalah karena memberitahukan mitos ini pada Hinata.

"Selama dua puluh enam hari aku akan mencobanya. Selama sepuluh tahun, kupendam perasaan ini. Mungkin kalau memang aku datang ke sini terus dan memberi mereka makan. Cintaku akan benar-benar terbalas~ Sampai hari ke-26, mungkin mereka akan keluar bersama." kepercayaan diri Hinata sudah memuncak. Ia akan mencobanya, ia tidak mau menyerah sebelum mencoba.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak dapat menemanimu." mengingat suasana dan kondisi, Ino yang tidak dapat pulang malam ini jadi tidak dapat menemani Hinata. Ia jadi agak takut karena pasti Hinata akan pulang malam. Siapa yang akan menjaga Hinata saat pulang nanti?

Terlintas benak Naruto didalamnya. Ini dia! Mana mungkin Naruto membiarkan Hinata pulang sendirian saat malam hari. Naruto memang bisa diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini. Mungkin akan Ino kasih tahu nanti.

"Tidak apa, mulai besok aku akan memulainya. Aku akan membeli makanan ikan~" Hinata sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Inilah jalan hidup yang akan dilaluinya selama dua puluh enam hari. "Tapi jangan kasih tahu Naruto ya," peringatan Hinata telah membuat niat Ino hilang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan nada tidak percaya. Padahal Naruto dapat diandalkan, tapi kenapa tidak digunakan? Kau tahu Hinata? Malam hari itu adalah sarang musuh bagi seorang gadis yang berjalan sendirian!

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya," mendengar itu, Ino mengerti. Tapi mana mungkin tidak dikasih tahu? Tapi kalau itu keinginan Hinata, ia akan memenuhinya. Pasti tanpa dikasih tahu juga, dengan sendirinya Naruto akan melindungi anak ini.

Ino duduk disebelah Hinata, ia ikut-ikutan melihat koi putih itu berenang kemana-mama. "Hei~ Kamu tahu sosok ikan koi yang sedang tertidur ini? Sosok yang satunya lagi?" tanya Ino. Agar semuanya jelas, Ino akan menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata. Semua hal yang diceritakan oleh neneknya, akan ia tumpahkan semuanya.

Hinata menggeleng, Ino yang siap-siap berceritapun menyiapkan posisi yang enak.

"Mereka ini adalah ikan koi berwarna hitam dan putih. Koi hitam yang sedang tertidur itu perempuan, dan satu lagi, koi berwarna putih yang sedang berenang ini, dia laki-laki. Selain yang kudengar tentang mitos, katanya ikan ini juga melindungi sekolah kita. Sosoknya seperti Yin dan Yang yang terdapat dalam filosofi rakyat Cina." mendengar itu, pengetahuan Hinata jadi sedikit bertambah. Mitos yang satu ini memang menarik~

"Sepasang koi ini bagaikan matahari yang melindungi sekolah ini. Dua kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang, tapi dapat hidup berdampingan. Aku begitu menyukainya, seperti aku dan Sai. Tapi kamu dan Naruto bisa juga sih, haha." selesai bercerita, Ino malah tertawa mengingat kepribadian dirinya dan Sai yang begitu bertolak belakang.

Hinata malah kepikiran~ Walaupun Sai dan Ino itu bertolak belakang, tapi dapat bersama seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana dirinya dengan Naruto? Apakah akan berakhir bahagia seperti mereka? Kisah semua orang belum tentu sama.

Setelah itu, bel selesai istirahat pun berbunyi. Ino hanya bisa memberikan semangat pada Hinata, ia tidak bisa membantu lebih dari ini. Sisanya tergantung pada semangat Hinata~

::

::

◐ **26 Days : Koi of Love ◐**

::

::

"Hi-Na-Ta~" panggilan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Begitu kagetnya saat ia melihat kelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Kemana semuanya?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Padahal belum lama ini, masih banyak orang didalam kelas. Tapi kenapa sekarang sudah sekosong ini?

"Selama satu jam lima belas menit dua puluh lima detik dirimu bengong, Hinata." ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata tambah tidak percaya. Dirinya bengong selama itu?! Memikirkan apa dirinya? Ia melihat Naruto yang menghentikan _stopwatch_, dan dimaksudkannya _stopwatch_ itu didalam kantung celananya.

Kenapa Naruto membawa _stopwatch_? Ia selalu membawa benda itu karena ia pelatih atletik sekolah ini. Naruto memiliki rekor yang hebat dalam hal berlari, dan dialah orang tercepat di sekolah. Walaupun Naruto juga murid, tapi ia jadi guru juga. Karena itulah ia selalu membawa _stopwatch_, padahal tidak setiap hari ada ekskul atletik.

"Dihitung?" lagi dan lagi, Hinata selalu bosan dengan tingkah kekanakkan Naruto yang ini. Ngapain waktu saat bengong dihitung!?

"Ini rekor baru kamu bengong lho," Hinata jadi malu mendengarnya. Rekornya ini sudah keterlaluan, sampai-sampai Naruto melihat dan menghitungnya.

"Sudahlah~ Ino mana?" sebenarnya Hinata tahu kalau Ino itu sudah pulang. Ia hanya mencari topik pembicaraan saja, sambil membereskan perlengkapannya yang belum dirapikan.

"Sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu," jawab Naruto, ia menopang dagunya sambil melihat Hinata yang beres-beres.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto tidak pulang?" pertanyaan ini telah memunculkan senyuman Naruto. "Sekarang sudah gelap, dan aku harus mengantarmu sampai pada titik aman." inilah tugas Naruto, Naruto dipercayai oleh ayahnya Hinata untuk melindungi Hinata.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," ucap Hinata sambil memakai tasnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Ini sudah tugasku. Sudah selesai? Ayo pulang," langsung saja Naruto menarik tangan Hinata menuju keluar kelas.

"Iya," Hinata hanya melihat tanganya yang dipegang Naruto. Padahal, dulu berpegangan merupakan hal yang biasa. Tapi sekarang, rasanya mau meledak saat tangan dipegang seperti ini.

Ditengah jalan, Hinata melihat ada toko hewan yang masih buka. Ia berhenti dan itu membuat Naruto heran. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dan melihat arah pandang Hinata. "Mau ke toko hewan?" tanyanya kemudian saat ia menangkap toko yang dilihat oleh Hinata.

"Aku mau membeli makanan ikan," tanpa banyak menunggu, Hinata masuk ke toko itu. Sedangkan Naruto menunggu diluar sambil melihat bintang-bintang yang mulai bermunculan.

Lima menit kemudian, Hinata keluar sambil membawa kantong plastik. Ternyata benaran dibeli, itu pikir Naruto. "Buat apa beli makanan ikan?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka kembali berjalan. Seingat Naruto, Hinata tidak punya peliharaan apapun.

"Nanti juga tahu," sampai saat ini Hinata masih belum mau memberitahukan hal itu. Masih dirahasiakan olehnya, ia tidak mau dianggap orang aneh karena mempercayai mitos semacam itu.

"Tapi sebenarnya Naruto tidak usah menemaniku pulang saat malam hari. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok,"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Paman menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, jadi mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis sepertimu pulang sendirian di malam hari." pemikiran Naruto sama seperti Ino. Apalagi gadis manis seperti Hinata, pasti banyak bahaya yang mengancam.

"Tidak usah dijaga juga tidak apa. Aku 'kan punya jimat," mata Naruto menyernyit, "Jimat?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Setahu Naruto, Hinata juga tidak memiliki jimat apapun.

"Batu _magatama_ ini," Hinata mengeluarkan kalung yang dipakainya, batu _magatama_ berwarna hitam.

"Setiap hari kau pakai?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Ternyata_ magatama_ itu, dirawatnya dengan baik. Padahal sudah cukup lama, saat batu itu ditemukan olehnya.

"Iya~ Dijadikan kalung lebih praktis," karena itu adalah pemberian Naruto, kalau dipakai, seakan berada dekat dengannya. Walau jauh, tapi terasa dekat.

"Sampai sekarang masih kau rawat ya," Naruto tersenyum. Ia kira, batu itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Karena sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak melihatnya bersama dengan Hinata.

"Iya, ini 'kan benda pemberianmu," mana mungkin benda berharga dihilangkan begitu saja. Apalagi ini adalah benda dari orang yang disayangi dan dicintainya.

"Yah~ Sudah enam tahun ya. Tidak sengaja kutemukan di bukit belakang sekolah. Warnanya tidak memudar," walaupun sambil berjalan, itu tidak menghambat pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya~ Warnanya masih hitam menyala. Kalau punya Naruto sendiri?" mengingat kalau Naruto juga memiliki batu yang sama, Hinata jadi bertanya bagaimana keadaan batu yang satunya lagi.

"Masih putih bersih! Lihat!" Naruto menyodorkan ponselnya pada Hinata, Hinata melihat batu _magatama_ itu menggantung. Batu _magatama _berwarna putih, tidak ada kotoran yang terlihat sama sekali.

"Dijadikan strap ya? Cocok~" ucap Hinata. Batu _magatama _itu, memang cocok dijadikan apa saja. Akan selalu terlihat indah~

"Kalau disatukan, akan menjadi lambang yang mirip dengan Yin dan Yang. Yin adalah sosok hitam dengan titik putih, dilambangkan sebagai perempuan. Yang sosok putih dengan titik hitam, dilambangkan sebagai laki-laki. Mereka itu bagaikan sosok yang menjaga keseimbangan walau bertolak belakang. Yin sepertimu, dan Yang sepertiku. Cocok, 'kan?!" sama seperti yang diceritakan Ino, ternyata Naruto juga mengetahui hal itu. Walau Naruto tidak tahu ada mitos di sekolahnya, yang berhubungan dengan sepasang koi yang melambangkan Yin dan Yang juga.

"Aku bilang Yin sepertimu. Kenapa? Selain kamu perempuan, Yin memiliki sifat yang lainnya juga. Salah satunya lembut, kamu begitu lembut Hinata. Ada juga lambat, walaupun kamu sedikit lambat, tapi kamu dapat berguna juga. Kamu juga feminim," mendengar itu, Hinata jadi mengerti. Mungkin itu alasan Naruto memberikan batu yang berwarna hitam.

"Kalau aku 'kan cepat, buktinya lariku cepat. Aku adalah orang tercepat di sekolah ini, sedikit pamer aku saat ini. Keras? Yah~ Sifatku ada kerasnya juga sih. Nah! Agresif! Yang satu ini tidak ada salahnya." mendengar itu, Hinata langsung terhenti. Melihat itu, Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Lupakan yang tadi! Yang juga berhubungan dengan api, semangatku yang membara bagaikan api. Langit, warna mataku secerah langit, 'kan? Dan yang terakhir, matahari. Sifatku juga secerah matahari, 'kan?" Naruto tersenyum saat itu, dan memang benar. Naruto bagaikan matahari yang menerangi Hinata saat malam hari.

"Satu lagi, maskulin. Aku memang pria sejati," ucapnya dengan polos sambil memegang dagunya. Hinata tertawa, Naruto memang pria sejati menurutnya. Tapi kadang, Naruto juga mengeluarkan sifat bocahnya.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu dong," melihat Hinata, Naruto jadi merasa malu. Begitu manis! Sampai-sampai ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

'_Tapi Naruto memang seperti Yang,_' memang mirip, dan Hinata menyukai hal itu.

"Memangnya buat apa sih makanan ikan itu?" kembali ke permasalahan awal, Naruto masih memendam rasa penasaran itu.

"Di taman sekolah ada kolam ikan," dengan singkat, ia menjelaskannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan memberikan mereka makan," mendengar itu, Naruto mengerti. Memang kasihan juga kalau sepasang koi jarang dirawat.

"Sepasang koi itu selalu bergantian menjaga sekolah kita. Koi hitam saat malam hari, dan koi putih saat siang hari. Jadi, aku akan memberikan mereka makan." Naruto tidak mengerti dengan masuk menjaga sekolah, tapi kalau memberi makan sih oke-oke saja.

Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu memfokuskan pada yang saat malam hari itu. "Ada yang begitu ya disini?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Iya,"

'_Aku mau membuktikannya. Selama dua puluh enam hari, dengan ikan koi cinta ini. Apakah dihari ke dua puluh enam mereka akan keluar bersama? Akankah cintaku akan terbalas? Atau, niatku ini hanya akan menjadi sia-sia? Aku begitu penasaran._' Semua pertanyaan itu, akan terjawab saat hari ke dua puluh enam itu tiba.

Dan, besok akan dimulailah hari pertama~

::

::

◐ **To Be Continue ◐**

::

::

Selesai!_ Prolog_ yang panjang ini pun berakhir dengan anehnya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada kalian para pembaca.

Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan _fic_ ini? Apakah masih ada yang aneh? Berikan pesan, saran, dan pendapat kalian di kotak _review _ya. Aku tunggu~

Bertemu lagi di chapter pertama~

_Jaa~_

V

V

V


	2. 1st Day : Abadi

Chapter pertama _update_! Terima kasih sudah membacadan memberikan _review_ pada bagian _prolog_-nya. Di chapter inilah perjalanan Hinata baru dimulai~ Semoga saja para pembaca sekalian menyukai chapter pertama ini.

Untuk **Akari Yuka**, terima kasih~ Tentu saja. Selamat membaca~

Untuk **sebutsajanaruto**, _Arigatou_~ Ini sudah dilanjut, selamat membaca.

Untuk yang lainnya, _review_ kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM.

Selamat membaca~

::

::

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

26 Days : Koi of Love © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

**Pairing: **Hinata Hyuuga & Naruto Uzumaki

::

**Genre:** Romance

::

**Warning: **Silahkan dibaca dan lihatlah kesalahan-kesalahan yang kapan saja bisa terjadi di_ fic_ ini. Yang pastinya Hinata agak sedikit OOC, itu menurutku.

::

**Rated:** T

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Aku pernah dengar, katanya kalau kita memiliki perasaan yang abadi, maka perasaan itu akan terbalas dan tersampaikan. Tapi~ Perasaan ini, akankah terbalas? Perasaan yang abadi, mungkinkah akan tersampaikan? Entah kenapa, aku ingin berkata. "Aku beruntung memiliki perasaan ini." kepada dirimu yang sangat kucintai.

Perasaan abadi, yang tidak akan pernah hilang selamanya.

::

::

◐ **26 Days : Koi of Love ◐**

::

::

"Hinata!" teriakkan ini telah menghentikan langkah kaki Hinata. Dilihatnya gadis berkuncir kuda yang sedang berlari mendekatinya. Masih pagi tapi sudah bersemangat seperti begitu, hebat. Justru karena pagi, makanya perasaan masih ringan. Itulah yang membuatnya bisa bersemangat.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan ini tentu membuat Hinata bingung. Bukannya menyapa terlebih dahulu, ini malah bertanya pertanyaan yang membingungkan. "Oh iya, selamat pagi." sapaan yang begitu telat, pikir Hinata. Tapi inilah sifat sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka.

"Selamat pagi," membalas sapaan Ino, Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis seperti biasanya. Ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang 'bagaimana' itu, karena dirinya sendiri masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" ditanyakannya pertanyaan itu sekali lagi oleh Ino. Walau sudah bertambah satu kata, tapi Hinata tetap tidak mengerti. Memangnya Ino itu bertanya tentang apa sih? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Bagaimana harimu? Ataukah bagaimana yang lainnya? Kalau bertanya setidaknya yang lebih jelas sedikit, agar orang yang ditanya mengerti.

"Hmm~ Bagaimana? Tekadmu sudah semakin kuat, 'kan?" pertanyaan yang kali ini baru dimengerti oleh Hinata. Belum lama ini Hinata memang bertekad untuk mencoba peruntungannya selama dua puluh enam hari.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke dalam sekolah, "Ya, dan aku sudah membawa makanan ikannya." seru Hinata dan mengeluarkan makanan ikan dari dalam tasnya, agar Ino dapat melihat kesungguhan Hinata.

Ino tersenyum mendengar seruan Hinata, semangat memang dapat mengalahkan apapun, walaupun itu adalah hal yang berat sekalipun.

"Yah~ Demi perasaanmu," perasaan yang abadi, suatu hari pasti akan memiliki kebaikannya tersendiri. Terbalas ataupun tidak terbalas, yang penting bahagia karena perasaan itu ada padanya.

"Iya, demi perasaanku." mempunyai perasaan seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Perasaan yang tidak muncul sembarangan, pada orang yang begitu berharga. Apalagi kalau orang yang kita sukai, memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Kenapa sama perasaan Hinata?" mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba ini, Hinata dan Ino jadi terhenti seketika. Tidak ada langkah sama sekali, tadi kedengaran, 'kan? Dari suara saja, sudah ketahuan kalau itu adalah suara Naruto.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok!" mengetahui kalau Hinata akan diam seribu bahasa, jadi Ino yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tentu saja, Naruto mendengar bagian 'demi perasaan Hinata'. Jadinya Ino harus jawab langsung, dan jawaban Ino tadi hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Mana mungkin ia kasih tahu kalau perasaan Hinata yang menyukai Naruto.

"Oh~ Begitu ya?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak semangat. Naruto melihat Hinata, kemudian tersenyum setelahnya. "Aku duluan ke kelas ya," dipukulnya pelan pundak Hinata, dan pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis yang sedang bengong di tempat.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Ino, ia tidak percaya dengan reaksi Naruto yang barusan. Biasanya juga pasti akan muncul sifat kekanakkan karena keinginannya tidak diberitahukan atau diberikan. Tapi yang tadi? Hanya nada tidak semangat yang dikeluarkannya.

Hinata memasukkan makanan ikan itu ke dalam tasnya lagi, "Mungkin marah karena tidak diberitahu," kemudian ia berjalan kembali. Ino yang tadi masih diam diri melihat Hinata berjalan, sekarang sudah menyusul Hinata.

"Bisa juga sih, tapi biasanya 'kan tidak seper..." Ino menghentikan ucapannya. '_Jangan-jangan~_' pikiran Ino mulai berkeliaran kemana-mana. "Khe-khe-khe," Ino malah tertawa sendiri setelahnya.

Hinata yang melihatnya jadi heran sendiri. Pertama, menghentikan perkataannya. Kedua, tidak berbicara selama lima detik. Ketiga, ketawa dengan anehnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Perubahan yang tiba-tiba itu memang membuat Hinata khawatir. Takutnya ada sesuatu yang masuk atau malah sedang demam.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya berpikir saja." balas Ino dan menarik tangan Hinata agar melangkah lebih cepat.

'_Tidak panas,_' pikir Hinata saat tangannya dipegang Ino. Kalau bukan sakit, kira-kira apa yang menyebabkan perubahaan itu ya?

'_Naruto penasaran ya? Perasaan Hinata diberikan pada siapa? Dari wajahnya, mungkin ia kecewa karena memikirkan Hinata yang menyukai orang lain. Tenang saja, perasaan Hinata hanya untukmu kok._' Ino malah memikirkan hal yang belum tentu ketepatannya. Seenaknya saja ia menganggap kalau Naruto menyukai Hinata. Kalau salah bagaimana? "Benar gak ya?" tanyanya jadi tidak yakin.

Mengingat hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Kejadian-kejadian yang tidak berhubungan dengan perasaaan cinta dan rasa suka. Saat Hinata jatuh, Naruto mengkhawatirkan Hinata dan membantunya berdiri. Gaya bicaranya, bagaikan seorang kakak yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Saat Hinata menangis, Naruto menghiburnya bagaikan seorang adik yang menghibur kakaknya. Kasih sayang yang diberikan olehnya pun, bagaikan kasih sayang orang tua. '_Jangan-jangan~_' pikiran itu mulai berkeliaran lagi, tapi berbeda dengan pemikiran yang sebelumnya.

'_Naruto menganggap Hinata seperti keluarganya sendiri!_' Ino terhenti seketika, ia berbalik menghadap Hinata. Hinata pun menjadi heran kembali. Ino memegang pundak Hinata dengan wajah yang pucat. Ia syok dengan pemikirannya yang barusan!

"A-ada apa?" Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Ino saat ini. Sikapnya berubah-ubah terus selama beberapa detik! Benaran sakit ya? Atau ada yang miring? Atau malah salah makan?

"Sepertinya aku perlu ke suatu tempat, Hinata duluan ke kelas saja." setelah mengucapkan itu, Ino langsung lari meninggalkan Hinata dengan kecepatan penuh.

Hinata yang merasa bingung pun hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Kenapa kedua orang itu jadi sedikit aneh? Pertama Naruto, dan sekarang Ino. Padahal ini masih pagi, tapi mereka sudah memikirkan hal yang merepotkan.

"Ada apa ya?" dengan menyimpan rasa penasaran, ia pun berjalan sendirian ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang merenung menatap langit-langit dari dalam kelas. Tempat duduk Naruto memang dekat dengan jendela, ia jadi dapat melihat keindahan luar. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengannya. Naruto tidak bersemangat! Di kelas juga masih belum ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua.

Hinata meletakkan tas miliknya di tempat duduk, dan mendekati Naruto yang sedang merenung itu. Lebih tepatnya mungkin bengong, "Naruto," Hinata pun memanggil Naruto. Tapi selama beberapa detik, tidak ada balasan darinya.

"Bengong ya?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Seorang Naruto bisa bengong! Niat Hinata kini seperti Naruto, ia akan menghitung berapa lama Naruto bengong. Diambilnya ponsel dari dalam tas dan dibukanya aplikasi_ stopwatch_. Dimulailah perjalanan waktu~

Lima menit kemudian, Naruto sadar dari keadaannya. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok Hinata yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Ia jadi kaget! Tidak sengaja ia menghentakkan tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang. Seterusnya, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi.

Kursi yang diduduki Naruto pun miring ke belakang, dan... BRUAK! Suara hantuman antara kursi dan lantai, ditambah dengan berat badan Naruto.

"A..duh..duh," rintihan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terbentur oleh lantai. Tidak menyebabkan luka dalam, hanya saja dapat membuat seorang Naruto kesakitan.

Hinata yang awalnya duduk dengan santai kini berdiri dan mendekati Naruto. "Naruto tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir, terlihat dari raut wajah Hinata.

Dengan segera Naruto merubah posisi yang memalukan itu jadi enak dipandang. Naruto terduduk di lantai yang disebelahnya masih ada kursi yang terjatuh. "Yah~ Lumayan," balas Naruto. Ia menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua betisnya. Melihat Hinata yang bersimpuh dan khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, ia senang karena Hinata mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Ano... Aku mau tanya. Sebenarnya Naruto memikirkan apa?" pertanyaan ini tentu membuat Naruto kaget. Secara spontan Naruto mundur, membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Hinata.

"A-Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," balas Naruto sedikit gagap diawal. Tapi Hinata tahu kalau itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Kalau tidak memikirkan apa-apa, kenapa bengong seperti itu?

"Kalau tidak memikirkan apa-apa, kenapa bengong selama lima menit?" Naruto kaget. "Dihitung!?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini," lanjut Hinata. Bagi Hinata, Naruto yang sedang tidak bersemangat itu merupakan sebuah keanehan.

"Yah~ Sebenarnya aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu sih." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menghela napasnya, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Hinata kembali. "Aku memikirkanmu," ucapnya kemudian.

_Blush_~ Hinata jadi malu, dan wajahnya memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya dipikirkan oleh Naruto! Orang yang disukainya! Memangnya Naruto memikirkan apa tentang Hinata? Eh? Tapi memikirkan hal buruk atau hal bagus ya? Bagaimana malah memikirkan hal yang tidak enak?

"A-Aku?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. "Iya," balas Naruto dan mendekatkan dirinya kembali ke Hinata. "Memikirkan perasaanmu," jarak diantara mereka hanya sekarang hanya tersisa tiga puluh senti.

"Perasaanku?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya kembali. Memangnya ada apa dengan perasaan Hinata? Jangan-jangan Naruto memikirkan ucapannya dengan Ino tadi.

"Perasaanmu, kamu berikan pada siapa?" dengan nada sendu, Naruto sedih jika perasaan itu diberikan pada orang yang salah.

"Aku..." hampir saja, Hinata terhipnotis oleh sorot mata Naruto. Hampir saja, karena mata itu, Hinata memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri, aku tidak ingin kamu memberikan perasaan itu pada orang yang salah."

DEG! Jantung seakan berhenti berdetak. Mata yang membuat Hinata terhipnotis itu, mendadat menjadi gelap gulita. Dianggap sebagai adik sendiri? Orang yang disukainya, menganggap dirinya adik? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kejadian ini terjadi pada kalian? Rasanya benar Hinata mau menangis saat itu juga. Tapi~

"Selamat pagi!" suara dobrakan pintu membuat kedua orang yang sedang duduk di lantai ini langsung berdiri.

"Oh~ Sudah ada yang datang ya? Selamat pagi Hinata," sapa pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik ini.

"Hei~ Aku tidak disapa?" gerutu Naruto. Masa hanya Hinata saja? Memangnya ia tidak kelihatan apa? Makanya tidak disapa seperti itu.

"Oh~ Baiklah. Selamat pagi," balas Kiba dengan cepat. Walaupun begitu, Naruto sudah menganggap kalau Kiba sudah telat.

"Ano... Aku permisi keluar ya," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya, Hinata langsung keluar dari kelas itu.

Naruto dan Kiba yang melihat itupun jadi heran. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kiba dan melihat Naruto. "Entah," Naruto yang tidak mengerti pun hanya dapat menjawab seperti itu.

Kiba tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang ia rasakan, ada sesuatu masalah yang sedang terjadi pada Hinata saat itu. Rasanya, ia mau menghilangkan masalah itu.

"Ah! Sudahlah~ Mumpung masih pagi, ayo kita main Kiba!"

~ I ~

˚°◦ ◦°˚ ◐ **1st Day** ◐ ˚°◦ ◦°˚

~ I ~

Hinata terhenti, ia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya lagi setelah itu. '_Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri, aku tidak ingin kamu memberikan perasaan itu pada orang yang salah._' Ia mengingat kembali ucapan itu. Ternyata, walau hanya diingat saja, masih dapat membuat hati sakit.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tidak percaya. '_Aku tahu Naruto berkata seperti itu untuk kebaikanku. Tapi kenapa ya?_' batin Hinata tergerak. Apakah perasaan Hinata akan sia-sia? Dianggap seperti adik sendiri, oleh orang yang disukai. Padahal Hinata tidak menginginkan hal itu. Apa karena sudah sering bersama sebagai teman masa kecil, maka kata 'adik' muncul pada diri Hinata?

Semakin banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang disana, tapi Hinata tidak tahu mau melakukan apa setelah ini. Kalau ke kelas, pasti ada Naruto. Orang yang saat ini belum mau ditemuinya terlebih dahulu. Ia mengeluarkan kalungnya, dilihatnya batu itu lekat-lekat.

"Apakah benar? Perasaan abadi, yang tidak mudah hilang ini, akan terbalaskan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Diam dua menit, "Sudahlah~" ia pun kembali ke kelasnya. Tidak mau berlama-lama bermuram durja, ia harus melakukan kegiatan hari ini dengan semangat. Tidak usah pikirkan hal itu dulu, pikirkan hal yang lebih penting saja. Belajar lebih pending daripada urusan percintaan.

Tidak lama setelah Hinata masuk kelas, guru yang mengajar pun masuk. Akhirnya dimulailah kegiatan guru dan murid seperti biasanya.

Teeeeng~ Suara dencingan lonceng pertanda istirahat sudah dikeluarkan. Akhirnya istirahat pun tiba, disini Hinata mulai beraksi. Dikeluarkanya kotak bekal dan makanan ikan miliknya. Lalu berjalan menuju Ino.

"Langsung kesana ya?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawabannya untuk Ino. "Ayo~" dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang penuh, Ino pun langsung menarik Hinata dan berlari dengan semangatnya. Sedangkan Naruto terheran-heran melihat Hinata ditarik oleh Ino untuk berlari.

Sesampainya disana, Hinata dan Ino langsung menyiapkan tempat yang enak untuk duduk dan makan. Mereka membersihkan daun-daun yang menghalangi bangku yang terbuat dari semen itu, dan meletakkan kotak bekal disana. Memang taman sekolah jarang ada yang mendatanginya, jadi terkesan sepi. Pertama-tama yang Hinata lakukan adalah memberi makan ikan koi putih.

"Dimakan ya," setengah genggaman makanan ikan yang diberikannya. Ia melihat, ikan koi itu langsung melahap makanan tersebut. Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum, melihat ikan koi putih itu.

Setelah itu, ia kembali pada kotak bekalnya. Ternyata disana Ino sudah melahap seperempat bekal miliknya sendiri. Cepat sekali~

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino setelah ia menelan makanannya. "Sudah," balas Hinata dan membuka bekalnya sendiri. Mereka berdua makan disana sampai habis. Setelah sepuluh menit, makanan keduanya pun habis.

Keduanya mendekati kolam ikan itu, "Ino~ Perasaan yang abadi itu, apakah akan terbalas?" pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba ini tentu membuat Ino tersentak. Perasaan abadi? Maksudnya gimana?

"Perasaan yang sudah bertahan lama ini, tidak pernah hilang." Ino mengerti, ia juga pernah merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakan Hinata. Itu sangat menyakitkan saat perasaan ini tidak terbalaskan.

"Hinata~ Kalau menurutku sih, ada saatnya perasaan itu akan terbalas. Menunggu saja, pasti ada kebahagiaan yang datang." disini, Ino bagaikan penasihat masalah percintaan Hinata.

Memang, jujur Hinata tidak terlalu mengerti tentang yang namanya cinta. Ia hanya dapat merasakannya, belum pernah mencobanya. Bagaimana menjalankannya? Apakah banyak hari-hari yang menyenangkan? Atau hari-hari yang menyedihkan? Kalau dilihat, mungkin keduanya ada.

"Yah~ Naruto menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri," Hinata meletakkan kotak bekalnya di paha, seperti tidak ada niat untuk melahapnya lagi. Ia memberitahukan apa yang didengarnya tadi pagi pada Ino. Tepat dengan dugaannya, Ino syok di tempat. Pemikirannya ternyata benar!? Tapi apakah benar seperti itu?

"Mm.. Begini lho Hinata, aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang permasalahan cintamu dengan Naruto. Mungkin memang agak susah dibandingkan denganku, tapi sepertinya kamu harus lebih berjuang dibandingkan denganku." inilah pemikiran Ino.

Menjadi teman semasa kecil itu, memang menyusahkan. Tidak semudah yang dipikirkan, karena setelah sekian lama bersama, akhirnya malah muncul perasaan itu. Sedikit memalukan, mengingat semua apa yang pernah mereka lalui. Merasa tidak nyaman, karena perasaan yang belum tersampaikan itu.

"Iya,"

~ I ~

˚°◦ ◦°˚ ◐ **Abadi** ◐ ˚°◦ ◦°˚

~ I ~

**From:** Kuda Poni Cerewet ( Ino Yamanaka )

**Subjeck:** Pemberitahuan!

**Text**

Hei~ Kamu sudah tahu belum? Hinata hari ini pulang malam. Mungkin sekitar jam tujuh baru pulang dari sekolah.

Begitu kagetnya saat Naruto membaca sms ini, "Apa!?" teriaknya tidak percaya. Ia langsung berkumur-kumur, berlari dan mengambil jaket. Ia keluar dari dalam kamar apartemennya, "Kenapa tidak kasih tahu sih?" tanyanya kesal.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Jarak apartemen dan sekolah tidak jauh, hanya memerlukan dua puluh menit saat berjalan santai. Kalau berlari, sepuluh menit sudah sampai. Saat ini, Naruto sedang berlari menuju sekolahnya. Mana mungkin ia tidak mengetahui kalau Hinata pulang malam!?

"Si Ino juga, kenapa tidak kasih tahu dari tadi sih? Dasar," gerutunya sambil terus berlari. Ia terus berlari, tidak ada jeda sama sekali.

Sepuluh menit berlari, akhirnya ia sampai di gerbang sekolah. Nafasnya terengah-engah, Naruto terhenti seketika untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Sekarang dimana itu anak?" setelah nafasnya sudah teratur, sekarang ia kembali berlari untuk mencari Hinata di dalam sekolah.

Di kelas tidak ada, di ruang OSIS pun tidak ada. Di tempat yang biasanya didatangi oleh Hinata juga tidak ada, akhirnya Naruto menuju taman sekolah. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok Hinata yang sedang jongkok sambil melihat kearah kolam ikan.

"Hinata!" panggilnya sedikit berteriak.

Hinata yang mendengarnya pun langsung kaget, ia berdiri dan melihat Naruto yang berlari mendekatinya. "Naruto?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Masa Naruto ada disana? Menggunakan piyama, itu baju untuk tidur, 'kan?

"Kenapa tidak kasih tahu kalau kamu pulang malam?" tanya Naruto memegang kedua pundak Hinata. Hinata hanya melihat, kalau Naruto sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan Naruto," jawab Hinata jujur. Sungguh~ Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, ia beranggapan bahwa dirinya memang sudah merepotkan Naruto.

Naruto merasakan lemas pada kakinya, ia terhuyung jatuh ke bawah. Memegang kepalanya, "Yang penting kamu baik-baik saja," ucapnya setelah itu. Memang ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata, takut kalau ada apa-apa.

Pernah sekali, hampir saja Hinata mendapatkan bahaya. Untung Naruto secepatnya datang menolong Hinata. Sejak saat itu, ia jadi tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata pulang sendirian saat malam hari.

"Anu.. Maafkan aku," Hinata tahu kalau perbuatannya ini memang salah, jadi ia meminta maaf.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia pun berdiri kembali. "Yah~ Tidak apa," balas Naruto. "Sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku memberi makan ikan," Hinata kembali berjongkok, melihat ikan koi hitam yang sekarang berenang disekitar kolam itu.

Naruto juga ikutan jongkok, "Ini ikan yang kamu maksud?" Hinata mengangguk. "Indah ya," lanjut Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, "Aku jadi tidak punya alasan untuk memarahimu deh," Naruto tertawa tipis. Hinata yang melihatnya pun jadi bersemu karena pancaran wajah Naruto yang begitu mempesona.

Selama lima menit mereka melihat keindahan itu, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Mereka terlalu asyik melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa itu. Pantulan bulan berada didalam kolam, ikan koi hitam yang bergerak kesana-kemari itu jadi seperti dapat membelah bulan.

"Sudah waktunya pulang, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." Naruto berdiri, begitu juga Hinata. Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya untuk pulang, tidak baik gadis pulang terlalu malam.

Apartemen Naruto dan rumah Hinata tidak terlalu jauh, jaraknya hanya dua puluh meter saja. Kalau berjalan, hanya diperlukan waktu lima menit. Karena jarak rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh itulah, yang membuat mereka dapat bertemu waktu kecil. Pertemuan di persimpangan jalan~

Ditengah jalan, Hinata malah penasaran kenapa Naruto tahu kalau dirinya pulang malam. Tahu dari mana kalau ia akan pulang malam? Jangan-jangan dari Ino~ Tapi kalau memang benar, ia bersyukur karena dapat melewatkan hari yang menyenangkan bersama dengan Naruto.

"Naruto~ Terima kasih," kali ini Naruto dibuat bingung oleh Hinata. Ini anak kenapa tiba-tiba mengucapkan terima kasih gitu? Tidak ada hal yang ia lakukan untuk Hinata.

"Buat apa?"

"Sudah mau mengantarku pulang," jawab Hinata.

Naruto berdehem, "Ini kewajibanku, 'kan sudah kubilang beberapa kali. Jadi tidak usah berterima kasih seperti itu." ucapan ini sudah diucapkannya beberapa kali. Walaupun begitu, Hinata masih ingin mengucapkannya.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto tahu kalau aku masih ada di sekolah?" akhirnya ditanyakan juga apa yang membuatnya penasaran. Kalau memang Ino yang memberitahukannya, besok ia akan berterima kasih pada Ino.

"Aku dapat sms dari Ino. Lagian kenapa kamu tidak kasih tahu sih kalau kamu pulang malam?" sekarang Naruto balik bertanya, ia tidak suka kalau Hinata tidak memberitahukan hal itu. Padahal Naruto sangat menanti hari-hari pulang bersama dengan Hinata.

"Tadi 'kan sudah dikasih tahu," ucapan ini membuat Naruto memundurkan ingatannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mengingatnya, karena Hinata tidak mau merepotkan Naruto.

"Pasti ada alasan yang lain," tapi selain alasan itu, Naruto tahu, pasti ada alasan yang lain. Hanya saja, belum diberitahukannya pada Naruto.

"Tidak ada kok," saat ini, Hinata belum mau memberitahukan hal ini pada Naruto. Pasti nanti Naruto akan menganggap Hinata seperti anak kecil, karena mempercayai hal seperti begituan.

"Ya sudah," Naruto dapat memakluminya, mungkin suatu saat Naruto akan mengetahuinya. Tapi, kenapa Hinata memberi makan ikan saat malam hari juga? Bisa 'kan memberinya saat siang hari, diberikan jatah lebih gitu. Jadi yang ada diotaknya itu ditanyakan pada Hinata.

Hinata agak bingung jawabnya, tapi memberitahukannya sedikit mungkin tidak apa. "Soalnya sepasang ikan itu keluarnya sendiri-sendiri, koi putih saat siang hari, dan koi hitam saat malam hari." jawaban Hinata belum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kenapa tidak dikasih sekaligus saja makanannya? Pasti ada alasan lain, pasti memang ada.

Tapi saat Naruto bertanya kembali, Hinata malah tidak menjawabnya. Jadi dibiarkan saja hal itu dulu. Tapi kalau sudah keterlaluan, ia yang akan mengambil tindakan sendiri.

Akhirnya~ Sampai juga mereka di rumah Hinata. Tidak lupa disambut dengan wajah sangar sang ayah dan sang kakak Hinata Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga dan Neji Hyuuga.

"Kenapa anakku pulangnya bisa jam segini?" tanya Hiashi melotot. Tidak kalah dengan Hiashi, Neji hanya berwajah datar tapi sangat bermakna. "Kau bawa kemana adikku ini?" tanyanya. "Selamat malam," sedangkan Hanabi hanya bertingkah biasa-biasa saja.

"Itu~ Hari ini Hinata pulangnya malam karena ada urusan di sekolah." jawab Naruto seperti biasanya, tidak takut dengan tatapan dua orang itu. Karena ia sudah kebal, sudah lebih dari seratus kali ia mendapatkan hal seperti tadi.

"Iya ayah," ia juga harus memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mau Naruto kena marah karena perbuatannya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, pulang sana." Hiashi pun mengusir Naruto dari rumahnya. Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya karena diperlakukan seperti mengusir binatang saja.

"Tunggu Naruto!" penahanan Hinata sukses menghentikan langkah Naruto. "Terima kasih," Naruto menyengir dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Hari pertama pun selesai~ Semuanya berjalan lancar, tidak ada halangan apapun. Hari ini pun dijalani dengan menyenangkan. Kira-kira bagaimana dengan hari yang berikutnya ya? Apakah akan selalu lancar seperti dengan hari ini? Kejadian selalu berubah-ubah tiap detiknya.

'_Kira-kira perasaanku terbalas tidak ya?_'

::

::

◐ **To Be Continue ◐**

::

::

Chapter satu berakhir! Bagaimana? Berikan pendapat kalian melalui kotak _review_. Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini sampai akhir. Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya~

**Thanks To:**

**- Cicikun**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- Amu B**

**- Akari Yuka**

**- sebutsajanaruto**

**- rijalharits**

_Jaa_~

V

V

V


	3. 2nd Day : Bebas

Chapter dua _update_! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan _review _pada chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf apabila _fic_ ini masih memiliki banyak kesalahan. Mudah-mudahan saja, kalian menyukai chapter ini.

Untuk **Hasegawa**: _Arigatou~_ Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Selamat membaca~

Untuk** blackschool,** **anna. fitry, SP, oxcidxhAnNISA **:_ Arigatou~ _Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca~

Untuk** me yuki hina** :_ Arigatou~_ Haha~ Iya, masih sebanyak itu. Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu lama meng-_update_-nya. Selamat membaca~

Untuk yang lainnya, _review_ kalian sudah aku balas lewat _PM_. Selamat membaca~

::

::

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

26 Days : Koi of Love © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

**Pairing: **Hinata Hyuuga & Naruto Uzumaki

::

**Genre:** Romance

::

**Warning: **Silahkan dibaca dan lihatlah kesalahan-kesalahan yang kapan saja bisa terjadi di_ fic_ ini. Yang pastinya Hinata agak sedikit OOC, itu menurutku.

::

**Rated:** T

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Memikirkan tentang kata 'bebas', aku kurang mengerti dengan kata itu. Apakah aku bebas? Aku tidak seperti burung-burung yang bisa terbang kesana-kemari. Aku menjalani hari-hari dengan kegiatan yang telah ditentukan. Walaupun aku merasa 'bebas', tapi 'bebas' yang kurasakan itu berbeda.

Mungkin, 'bebas' yang kurasakan itu, berbeda dengan apa yang kubayangkan.

::

::

◐ **26 Days : Koi of Love ◐**

::

::

"Hinata, bangun." Hinata menggeliat karena mendengar suara bising di telinganya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sampai sadar sudah ia seutuhnya.

"Kak Neji, sudah kubilang kalau masuk kamar ketuk pintu dulu." awalnya memang kaget ia melihat Neji di kamarnya, tapi bagaimana pun juga Neji kakaknya, jadi tidak masalah. Tapi kalau laki-laki lain tiba-tiba ada di kamarnya, sudah pasti Hinata akan berteriak.

Hyuuga Neji, kakak laki-lakinya ini sekarang berada tepat disebelah tempat tidur Hinata. Kejadian seperti ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya, jadi ia tidak kaget sama sekali. Sejak SD kejadian 'kakak membangunkan sang adik apabila sempat' ini sudah berlangsung. Neji sudah biasa membangunkan Hinata, benar-benar kakak yang baik. Tapi yang tidak baik adalah, masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana kalau Hinata sedang ganti baju saat itu? Yah~ Untungnya kejadian seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Umur Neji dan Hinata memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berbeda setahun saja. Sejak kecil mereka juga sudah bersama, mandi bersama pun merupakan hal yang biasa (saat masuk kelas satu SD sudah tidak pernah lagi). Tapi sekarang mereka sudah beranjak menjadi lebih dewasa, tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti dulu lagi.

Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Hinata, Neji hanya menyuruh Hinata untuk bersiap-siap. Kalau sudah bangun tapi masih diselimuti oleh selimut itu, rasanya masih setengah sadar saja. Jadi Neji menyuruh Hinata untuk mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu. "Hari ini tidak ada yang namanya 'bebas', jadi segeralah bersiap." setelah mengucapkan itu, dan dirasa tidak ada kerjaan lagi, Neji keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Hoaam~" Hinata menggeliatkan tubuhnya, merenggangkan setiap tubuhnya yang kaku karena tidak bergerak semalaman. "Sudah pagi saja," ia turun dari kasurnya, dan merapikan semua yang berantakan. Lalu melipat selimut karena sudah tidak dipakai lagi olehnya.

Lalu ia beranjak ke meja belajarnya, memasukkan makanan ikan untuk jatah hari ini. "Hari kedua ya?" dengan wajah senangnya, ia memasukkan makanan ikan itu dan menutup tasnya. Sesuai dengan perintah sang kakak, selanjutnya ia mencuci muka agar terlihat lebih segar.

Hinata berhenti melakukan kegiatannya saat ia melihat pandulan dirinya di cermin. Ia melihat cerminan dirinya di kaca. "Bebas ya? Kata 'bebas' yang kurasakan, ternyata berbeda dengan apa yang kubayangkan." ia menjalani hidup yang sudah ditentukan sejak kecil. Sekolah, belajar, dan hal lain yang sudah ia tentukan. Kata Neji benar, tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan yang namanya 'bebas'.

Hinata juga baru menyadarinya saat menonton film kemarin malam, tentang kebebasan. Kebebasan yang sebenarnya, menjalani hidup dengan keinginan sendiri. Tapi Hinata, masih menjalani hidup dengan apa yang sudah ditentukan. Selama ini, Hinata selalu merasakan apa yang namanya 'bebas' itu. Bersenang-senang dengan teman dan yang lainnya. Tapi ternyata 'bebas' yang selama ini dirasakannya, berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkannya. 'Bebas' dengan arti yang berbeda~

"Haa~" ia menghela nafasnya. Yang penting menjalani hidup dengan bahagia dan tidak lupa tersenyum. Itulah yang memotivasi Hinata selama ini.

Selesai mencuci muka dan berpikir, ia mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah menggunakan handuk kecil yang digantung tidak jauh dari sana. Kemudian berjalan menuju seragam yang tergantung disebelah lemari pakaian, dan berganti baju. Setelah selesai, ia menyisir rambutnya dan memakai wewangian biar terlihat dan tercium lebih segar. Setelah semuanya telah usai, ia mengambil tasnya dan turun untuk menemui keluarganya.

Di ruang makan, ia sudah melihat keluarganya sedang duduk. Mereka semua sedang menunggu Hinata, mereka akan sarapan. "Ayo sarapan," ajak Hanabi. Sarapan hari ini dibuat oleh Hanabi, karena ini jatah Hanabi untuk memasak.

Hinata menaruh tas sekolahnya dibawah meja, kemudian ia duduk disana. Sarapan dengan tenang dan tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Mengingat kata 'bebas', ia jadi kepikiran dengan sepasang ikan koi itu.

Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bebas? Sudah berapa lama mereka terkurung dalam kolam itu? Ternyata, kata 'bebas' itu bukanlah hal yang biasa. Karena, 'bebas' yang kita lakukan, berbeda dengan kata 'bebas' yang sebenarnya.

'_Bebas itu, sebenarnya seperti apa ya?_'

Selesai makan, semuanya mulai merapikan piring. Hinata membantu Hanabi cuci piring, ia yang mencuci dan Hanabi yang mengelapnya. Selagi melakukan tugasnya, mereka sambil berbicara.

"Hanabi~ Menurutmu bebas itu seperti apa sih?" tanya Hinata. Ia mau tahu apa kata 'bebas' menurut adiknya.

"Bebas ya? Aku tidak pernah berpikir bebas itu seperti apa." jawaban Hanabi tentu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Kenapa selalu saja ada jawaban yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan? Padahal sudah dijawab, tapi itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Begitu ya? Apa Hanabi pernah berpikir, bebas itu menyenangkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Hanabi mengelap piring sambil melihat wajah Hinata, "Tidak~" jawaban ini tentu membuat Hinata jadi tertawa memaksa. "Tapi menurutku, itu menyenangkan. Melihat burung-burung yang dapat terbang dengan bebasnya di angkasa, ikan-ikan yang berenang di lautan lepas, itu membuatku sedikit iri." Hanabi termenung mengingat kebebasan yang ia pikirkan itu.

"Yah~ Kakak juga merasakan itu." kadang kala, Hinata juga pernah merasa iri dengan burung-burung dan ikan-ikan. Saat membuka jendela, ia pernah mau memegang burung yang sedang mendarat di jendelanya. Tapi ternyata, burung itu langsung dapat terbang melesat dengan cepatnya. Ia begitu mudah untuk bebas, karena burung memang bebas.

"Apakah Hanabi pernah berpikir, adakah manusia di dunia ini yang bebas?" pertanyaan tentang 'bebas' banyak ditanyakan oleh Hinata. Karena ia masih belum mengerti dengan kata 'bebas' yang sebenarnya.

"Maksud kakak?" Hanabi yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Hinata pun meminta untuk membuat pertanyaan yang lebih jelas.

Hinata berpikir, bebas yang ada dalam bayangannya seperti ini. "Dapat melakukan semua keinginan tanpa aturan dan peraturan yang ditetapkan." jelasnya.

"Tidak," Hanabi menaruh lap yang sudah tidak terpakai itu, Hinata juga sudah selesai mencuci. Sekarang Hinata terfokus saja jawaban Hanabi. "Kenapa?" menurut Hanabi, manusia tidak dapat melakukan semua yang diinginkan. Tanpa aturan dan peraturan yang ditetapkan, tidak bisa terlepas dari yang namanya aturan-aturan.

Hanabi melihat Hinata, "Karena, semua manusia di dunia ini, tidak ada yang bebas." jawabnya dengan tampang datar. Kemudian pergi dari sana meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang berpikir dengan ucapan Hanabi.

"Manusia itu, tidak ada yang bebas ya?"

~ II ~

˚°◦ ◦°˚ ◐ **2nd Day** ◐ ˚°◦ ◦°˚

~ II ~

"Aku pergi~" setelah mengucapkan ini, Hinata langsung jalan menuju sekolahnya. Lima menit berjalan, ia sudah sampai di jalan besar. Dipersimpangan inilah ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Eh," sepasang mata Hinata melihat Naruto yang lewat dan berhenti karena melihat sosok Hinata. Awalnya Naruto memang kaget karena kemunculan Hinata yang tiba-tiba ada dibelokan. "Pagi Hinata," tapi ia senang juga karena bisa bertemu dengan Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum saat menyapa Hinata, "Pagi," balas Hinata. Pagi-pagi seperti ini, Naruto sudah membuat Hinata terpesona. Entah bagaimana jika setiap saat ia bersama dengan Naruto. Bisa-bisa hari-harinya penuh dengan rasa terpesona yang besar.

Mereka pun berjalan kembali, yang awalnya sendiri sekarang jadi berdua. "Tumben bisa bertemu ya," ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, tumben Naruto lebih cepat berangkatnya." lanjut Hinata. Biasanya mereka memang tidak pernah berangkat bareng, karena Naruto yang malas bangun pagi. Datang ke sekolah pun saat waktu sudah tersisa lima menit lagi.

"Iya, ada urusan." tapi karena ada urusan, jadinya Naruto bangun lebih pagi. Entah urusan apa itu, Hinata mau tahu. Tapi ia tidak mau bertanya, karena nanti malah dibilang mau tahu saja. Banyak nanya~

Diam sementara, "Hari ini pulang malam lagi?" sampai pertanyaan dari Naruto telah ditanyakan. Hinata bingung mau membalas apa, tapi sepertinya ia memang harus jujur.

"Umm.. Ya," walaupun ragu-ragu, Hinata tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lagian tidak mungkin tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto kembali. Naruto bingung, tumben sekali Hinata pulang malam. Biasanya Hinata paling tidak suka kalau pulang malam, tapi ini malah mau banget pulang malam. Apalagi alasannya hanya hal yang sepele, "Kasih makan ikan," inilah sebuah alasan yang membuat Naruto tidak dapat percaya.

"Aku 'kan sudah pernah kasih tahu, kasihnya siang saja. Dengan jatah yang dibanyakin," Naruto memang sudah memberikan saran yang baik, tapi tetap saja saran itu tidak mau diterima oleh Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau," Hinata selalu menolaknya. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali Naruto memaksa, Hinata malah menolaknya dengan tegas dan semakin tegas. Padahal baru kemarin mulai memberikan saran yang oke.

"Hee~ Susah dikasih tahu ya," ini harusnya Naruto yang susah dikasih tahu, tapi sekarang malah kebalikannya. "Biarin," mendengar ini, Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Malam-malam berbahaya," inilah alasan Naruto tidak membiarkan Hinata pulang malam. Apalagi sendirian~

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," walaupun Hinata seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya Hinata memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. Kalau dalam keadaan terdesak, tanpa sadar Hinata akan mengeluarkan kemampuannya itu.

"Tapi Hinata, kamu ini tetap seorang gadis." Naruto juga pernah melihat Hinata mengeluarkan kekuatannya saat sedang terdesak, dan itu cukup untuk melindunginya. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto tidak dapat membiarkan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli," mendengar Hinata yang tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri ini malah membuat Naruto kesal. "Apa sih alasannya sebenarnya?" selain itu, Naruto juga tahu ada alasan yang tersembunyi yang dirahasiakan oleh Hinata.

"Alasan apa?" pura-pura tidak mengerti, Hinata malah bertanya balik. "Sampai-sampai membuatmu seperti ini," ucapan Naruto sedikit membuat Hinata menyesal. Sampai kapan ia harus merahasiakannya?

"Mungkin Naruto belum boleh tahu." tapi untuk saat ini, Hinata tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Mungkin tunggu rahasianya sudah hampir terbongkar, baru ia akan memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Yah~ Baiklah~ Kalau itu maumu, aku akan menemanimu kembali." tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerimanya. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menemani Hinata kembali. Tidak ada salahnya juga melihat pemandangan yang indah.

"Eh~ Tidak usah! Nanti bakalan merepotkanmu," dengan nada yang dipercepat, sampil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya ke arah yang berbeda. Hinata menolak rasa baik yang diberikan Naruto~

"Tidak kok," tapi Naruto tidak merasa kerepotan, ini keinginannya sendiri. Jadi ia tidak merasa repot sama sekali, mumpung tidak ada kerjaan yang merepotkan.

"Tidak usah," sekali lagi Hinata menolak, "Mana bisa begitu," dan sekali lagi Naruto memaksanya. "Tapi..." susah bagi Hinata untuk menolaknya, karena Naruto yang tetap saja memaksanya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kamu tidak akan pernah bebas dariku." setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Hinata.

"Ba-Baiklah~" Hinata yang tidak bisa menolaknya juga hanya dapat menerimanya dengan pasrah.

Mengingat kembali kata-kata Naruto, '_kamu tidak akan pernah bebas dariku._' itu juga membuatnya teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Hanabi tadi pagi. '_Karena, semua manusia di dunia ini, tidak ada yang bebas._' itu malah menambah sedih Hinata.

'_Aku tidak bebas ya?_'

Sebenarnya Hinata mau bebas yang seperti iapa? Apa benar yang dikatakan Hanabi? Semua manusia tidak ada yang bebas. Apakah Hinata termaksud?

Saat sampai di sekolah, Hinata langsung ke tempat Ino dan berterima kasih padanya. Karena Ino sudah membuat kemarin menjadi malam yang indah. Melewati hari bersama dengan orang yang disukai itu, memang menyenangkan. Setelah itu bel berbunyi dan dimulailah pelajaran yang membosankan.

Saat istirahat, ia kembali menuju ke kolam ikan itu. Seperti biasa, hanya koi putih saja yang keluar. Kapan ya mereka bisa keluar bersama? Pasti akan terlihat lebih indah, saat mereka bersama. Saat ini Hinata pergi sendirian kesana, karena Ino sedang ada tugas.

"Kalau diibaratkan, koi putih ini Naruto ya?" mengingat kembali ucapan Naruto kemarin malam, sosok putih adalah Naruto. Sosok hitam adalah Hinata, sosok yang tidak dapat bersama dengan Naruto.

"Bersama ya?" Hinata mengeluarkan kalung _magatama_ hitam yang dipakainya. Didekatkannya pada koi putih itu, pasti akan seperti ini jika bersama.

Selain itu, sesuai dengan perjalanan koi ini. Hinata dan Naruto juga tidak bersama. Apakah akan terus-terusan seperti ini? Kalau bersama, pasti akan berbeda. Terasa lebih menyenangkan~

"Apakah perasaan ini akan tersampaikan padanya?" Hinata menyebarkan makanan ikan itu disetiap kolam. Melihat koi putih itu sedikit demi sedikit memakannya.

"Kamu sudah berapa lama disini?" bukannya bodoh atau apa bertanya pada binatang. Tapi, Hinata agak prihatin dengan kebebasan ikan ini. Harusnya, mereka bebas di lautan yang luas dan indah.

"Kamu juga tidak bebas ya? Sama sepertiku," Hinata jongkok di sisi kolam, melihat lekat-lekat kolam itu. "Dasarnya tidak terlihat. Apakah koi hitam berada disana? Sedang tidur?" Hinata menghela nafasnya.

Memikirkan hal ini, sudah berapa lama koi ini terperangkap didalam kolam? Sudah berapa lama mereka menjaga sekolah ini? Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bebas? Mendengar cerita dari Ino yang didapatkan dari neneknya Ino, mungkin sudah sangat lama. Mungkin, disinilah kebebasannya.

Hinata tersenyum, ia dapat merasakannya. Kebebasan itu memang susah untuk didapatkan. Walaupun tidak bebas, pasti akan ada sisi menyenangkannya. Hanya saja, tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan yang ada. Kata 'bebas' itu, memang sulit diartikan.

Hinata berdiri kembali, mungkin sudah cukup sampai disini. Hinata senang dapat bertemu lagi dengan si putih. Melihatnya makan, sambil ia bercerita. Ia beruntung mengetahui hal ini dari Ino, karena ia jadi punya tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Yang selalu dapat menerima keluh kesahnya~

Walaupun ia hanya menceritakannya pada seekor ikan, tapi itu sudah cukup baginya. Melihat ikan putih itu, sudah seperti melihat Naruto. Seperti yang pernah dibilang Naruto, sosok putih itu memang mirip Naruto.

"Sampai bertemu besok siang,"

~ II ~

˚°◦ ◦°˚ ◐ **Bebas** ◐ ˚°◦ ◦°˚

~ II ~

Hari sudah gelap, Naruto dan Hinata sekarang berada di kolam itu bersama. Naruto memandang koi hitam itu dengan lekat, "Katanya ada sepasang ikan koi yang melindungi sekolah ini. Ini ya?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata melihat Naruto sebentar, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

Bukannya Hinata sudah pernah kasih tahu hal itu pada Naruto ya? Tapi untuk mencari aman, Hinata cukup mengangguk saja. Daripada nanti Naruto malah mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama itu dengan waktu lama, jadi dirinya mengangguk saja. Karena ia tahu, Naruto tidak mudah mengingat kenangan lalu.

"Katanya sepasang, ini cuma ada satu ekor doang. Yang satunya lagi kemana?" tanya Naruto kembali. Sebenarnya Hinata malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, karena ia sedang asyik menyaksikan keindahan didepan matanya. Akan lebih menikmati pemandangan jika menatapnya tanpa berbicara. Tapi tentu saja Hinata harus membalas pertanyaan itu, "Tidur," balas Hinata singkat. "Bercanda ya?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Ia mana mungkin mempercayai hal semacam itu. Ikan itu tidak bisa tidur kali!? Yang berpikir seperti itu salah. Ikan itu, kalau tidur matanya terbuka. Abaikan ini~

"Aku tidak bercanda. Pada awalnya, aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi saat melihat yang sebenarnya, aku jadi percaya." balas Hinata menceritakan kejadiannya belum lama ini. Kemudian ia memberikan makanan itu pada koi hitam yang saat ini keluar.

"Yah~ Padahal kalau muncul bersamaan akan lebih terlihat indah." ucap Naruto kecewa. Disisi lain, Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Pemikiran Naruto sama dengan pemikiran Hinata. Jadi Hinata setuju saja dengan ucapan Naruto yang ini.

"Mungkin kalau mereka bersama, akan jadi seperti ini ya?" Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, strap _magatama_ putih menggantung dengan indahnya diatas koi hitam.

Hinata tertawa singkat, bahkan tingkahnya yang ini pun juga sama seperti dengan Naruto. Apakah dengan ini, mereka benar-benar akan bersama? Melihat Hinata yang tertawa, Naruto jadi merasa aneh. Tingkahnya barusan aneh ya?

"Kenapa tertawa? Kalau dilihat, tingkahku yang sebelumnya memang aneh sih." Naruto menyadari kalau tingkahnya aneh, jadi ia hanya pasrah ditertawakan seperti itu oleh Hinata. Ia tidak bisa marah, karena itu hanya akan menyakiti hati Hinata. Tentu akan berbeda kejadiannya jika orang yang menertawakannya itu bukan Hinata. Ia malah akan berteriak karena kesal ditertawakan seperti itu.

Hinata menggeleng, "Bukan seperti itu kok, aku malah memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Naruto." ia pun memberitahukan hal itu pada Naruto, agar Naruto tidak merasa dipermalukan. "Pemikiran kita sama ya?" mengetahui itu, entah kenapa Naruto jadi senang. Ia tertawa sendiri sambil melihat kolam.

"Oh iya~ Apakah Naruto pernah berpikir, mereka berada di tempat seperti ini. Bebas?" Naruto menyernyitkan sebelah matanya, menjelaskan pertanyaan Hinata dalam pemikirannya. Setelah dimengerti, akhirnya ia dapat membalas pertanyaan Hinata dengan lancar.

"Kalau menurutku, tidak." Naruto kemudian merubah posisinya jadi berdiri. "Harusnya mereka dapat berenang dengan bebas di lautan yang luas. Tapi ini malah berada di kolam yang sekolah dengan ukuran yang kurang luas." kemudian ia melihat bintang-bintang malam yang sudah semakin banyak keluar. "Aku pikir, mungkin ada alasan tertentu mereka disini. Seperti yang kudengar, mungkin mereka menjaga sekolah ini." Hinata yang melihat Naruto ke atas terus merasa capek pada bagian lehernya. Ia jadi ikut-ikutan berdiri agar rasa itu tidak terlalu lama terjadi padanya.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, mana bisa mereka bebas, itu menurutku. Tapi kalau menurut mereka, mungkin saja inilah kebebasannya." jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Ia memegang kepalanya, "Mungkin sulit dimengerti, aku saja tidak tahu apa yang barusan kuucapkan." sambil cengengesan karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Tapi Hinata dapat mengerti setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, bebas yang mereka rasakan memang berbeda dengan yang mereka bayangkan. Mungkin memang seperti itu yang dirasakan kedua ikan koi itu. Bebas menurut bayangan mereka adalah, berenang di lautan. Tapi bebas yang mereka rasakan adalah, menjaga sekolah.

Membuat pembicaraan baru, tapi dengan topik yang berbeda. "Menurut Naruto, apakah Naruto bebas? Kalau menurutku, aku tidak bebas. Pada awalnya, aku berpikir kalau aku ini bebas. Tapi saat mendengar kata-kata Hanabi dan Naruto, aku jadi berpikir kembali. Aku ini, tidak bebas." Naruto berpikir, "Kata-kataku? Kata-kata Hanabi?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Memang kata-kata yang mana ya? Naruto jadi mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bebas darimu, semua manusia di dunia ini tidak ada yang bebas. Yah~ Dari sini aku baru sadar, aku tidak bebas." Hinata menceritakan semua pikirannya hari ini. Tentang kata 'bebas' yang belum dimengerti olehnya. Tentang bebas menurut Hanabi, dan tentang kebebasan yang tidak didapatkan olehnya.

"Gimana ya? Awalnya aku berpikir, aku ini juga bebas. Tapi..." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya, dan itu membuat Hinata tambah penasaran. "Ternyata tidak," inilah jawaban Naruto. "Karena bebas yang kurasakan, ternyata berbeda dengan apa yang kubayangkan. Sama seperti dengan sepasang koi yang tinggal di kolam ini." disini Naruto benar-benar menunjukkan sosok dewasanya. Naruto tersenyum singkat, tapi ada rasa lega juga disana. Baru kali ini ia dapat berbicara sedewasa dan setenang mendiang ayahnya.

Yang awalnya Hinata tidak mengerti, akhirnya ia dapat mengerti semuanya. Apa yang terjadi, biasanya memang tidak sesuai yang dibayangkan. "Jadi menurutku, yang dikatakan Hanabi itu memang benar." setuju dengan kata-kata Hanabi, Naruto menunjukkan rasa setujunya dengan memberikan jempol pada Hinata. Mungkin setelah sampai di rumah, Hinata akan memberikan jempol itu pada Hanabi.

'_Semua manusia memang tidak bebas ya?_'

Naruto mengambil tas yang dibiarkan tergeletak dipinggir kolam, "Sudah! Ayo kita pulang," ajak Naruto. Hinata juga sudah mengambil tas-nya, ia juga sudah siap untuk pulang. Sudah terlalu lama ia berada disana~

"Bertemu lagi besok malam ya," pamit Hinata. "Besok pulang malam lagi?" Hinata mengangguk, "Baiklah~ Kalau begitu besok aku akan menemanimu kembali." keputusan yang sudah dibuat Naruto itu, kadang selalu ia tepati.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya, "Naruto tidak sibuk? Besok 'kan Naruto akan berlatih bersama klub atletik," tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ucapan Hinata.

"Besok kamis ya? Sampai lupa~" Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan. "Iya, jadi tidak usah." Hinata juga tidak mau merepotkan Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu? Latihan selesai jam enam, jadi aku bisa menemanimu." Naruto malah merasa disingkirkan, padahal ada waktu buat menemani Hinata. Apa Hinata tidak suka terus-terusan bersama dengannya?

"Bukan begitu alasannya~ Pasti setelah latihan, tenaga Naruto terkuras habis. Jadi sebaiknya cepat pulang dan beristirahat," bukan masalah tidak suka kehadiran Naruto, malahan Hinata sangat suka. Hanya saja, setelah berolahraga pasti akan menguras tenaga.

"Tidak bisa~ Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Sebagai orang yang lebih tua, cuma dua bulan lebih ditit sih. Aku harus melindungimu," mendengar ini, Hinata tertunduk. '_Aku apa dimata Naruto ya?_' batinnya sedih.

"Kalau itu keputusan Naruto, baiklah." Ia berjalan kembali dan meninggalkan sepasang ikan yang satunya sedang tidur, dan yang satu lagi sedang bertugas.

Dari sinilah Hinata mengetahui sebuah fakta. Walau dicoba sekeras dan seberusaha apapun, kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkan bebas yang sesuai dengan bayangan kita.

'_Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan bebas yang kuinginkan ya?_'

::

::

◐ **To Be Continue ◐**

::

::

Chapter dua selesai! Bagaimana chapter yang bertemakan 'bebas' ini? Sebenarnya aku juga kurang mengerti sih, tapi aku mencoba mendeskripsikannya sesuai dengan kemampuanku saja. Tapi bagaimana_ fic_-nya? Berikan pendapat kalian ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini sampai akhir.

Oh ya, mungkin untuk chapter berikutnya, akan sangat lama dalam peng-_update_-an, mungkin bisa sekitar satu bulan. Dikarenakan diriku sudah kelas tiga, sehingga di minggu-minggu ke depan akan begitu banyak ujian yang menanti. Mohon dimengerti kalau _update_-nya bakal sangat lama ya~ Tapi mudah-mudahan, para pembaca tetap senantiasa menunggu dan menanti _fic_ ini.

Akhir kata, sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya.

**Thanks To:**

**Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida, **Hasegawa,** sebutsajanaruto, **blackschool,** me yuki hina, **Amu B, **burritown,** Cicikun, **Rijalharits, **anna. fitry,** SP, **ranggagian67,** oxcidxhAnNISA**

_Jaa_~

V

V

V


	4. 3rd Day : Cahaya

Chapter tiga _update_! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama tidak_ update_ dikarenakan ulangan menumpuk. Sekarang, di hari yang mendekati hari libur ini, chapter "Cahaya" telah muncul! _BANZAI_~! #jduar

Hari ini sekolah daku sedang mengadakan class meeting, bagaimana kelas pembaca sekalian? Stop bicarain masalah duta, terima kasih sudah menunggu chapter ini terbit. Mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dan lama dalam peng-_update_-an. Semoga para pembaca semua menyukai chapter ini.

Untuk **rijalharits**, itu memang benar. Bebas itu hanya sebuah khayalan saja. Selamat membaca~

Untuk **Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**, Haha~ Kenyataannya emang seperti itu. Ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca.

Untuk **Hasegawa**, terima kasih banyak. Bukan 3 SMP, tadi udah SMK. Tua, 'kan? #plak

Selamat membaca~

Untuk **blackschool**, ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca~

Untuk** Durara**, rajin sekali dihitung. Aku saja tidak menghitungnya sama sekali. Huahaha~(?) Tapi karena itu memang temanya, pasti memang banyak kata-kata itu. Ini sudah _update_, selamat membaca.

Untuk **burritown**, ini sudah dilanjut kok. Selamat membaca~

Untuk **oxcid**, tak apa, ini sudah di _next_. Selamat membaca~

Untuk **ligong**, maaf kalau lama update-nya. Selamat membaca~

Untuk **mochachocholata**, terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku juga kurang mengerti dengan kata itu, tapi kujelaskan saja sesuai pengetahuanku.

Kenapa saat ini aku tidak membalasnya lewat PM? Itu karenakan diriku saat ini lagi hemat kouta (#plak) jadinya aku balas disini saja semuanya. Tak apa, 'kan? Nah~ Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca.

::

::

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

26 Days : Koi of Love © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

**Pairing: **Hinata Hyuuga & Naruto Uzumaki

::

**Genre:** Romance

::

**Warning: **Silahkan dibaca dan lihatlah kesalahan-kesalahan yang kapan saja bisa terjadi di_ fic_ ini. Yang pastinya Hinata agak sedikit OOC, itu menurutku.

::

**Rated:** T

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Aku pikir, dia memang seperti cahaya. Selalu menerangi diriku dengan senyum dan candanya. Menjadi pusat yang selalu kulihat dari banyaknya orang. Cahaya yang berada ditengah-tengah, itu pikirku. Suatu hari, apakah diriku akan memiliki cahaya yang seperti Naruto?

Yang jelas, duniaku yang dulunya gelap. Kini berubah menjadi dunia yang penuh dengan cahaya kasih sayang.

::

::

◐ **26 Days : Koi of Love ◐**

::

::

"Gorden jendelanya dibuka ya, biar sinar matahari masuk dan membunuh kuman-kuman." setelah mengucapkan itu, Hanabi langsung membuka gorden jendela yang masih tertutup.

Sinar mentari pagi yang masuk membuat mata Hinata silau, "Selamat pagi Hanabi, hoaaam." sapa Hinata disusul dengan suara menguap. Ia merenggangkan badannya yang kaku, "Selamat pagi kak," sapa Hanabi balik.

Selain Neji, membangunkan Hinata disaat-saat tertentu juga merupakan rutinitas bagi Hanabi. Kata Neji dan Hanabi, melihat wajah Hinata yang baru bangun tidur itu menyenangkan, dan Hinata tidak mengetahui itu. Jadinya jatah membangunkan Hinata dibagi dua dengan cara suit. Lupakan itu~

Sekarang, Hinata turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju wastafel. Kemudian ia mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan menuju Hanabi kembali. "Masih jam enam, masih punya waktu." ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hanabi melihat kakaknya heran, "Mau buatkan bekal buat kak Naruto ya?" tanyanya langsung. Hinata yang mendengar itu pun langsung tersentak kaget. Bagaimana dia tahu!? batinnya berteriak.

"Kalau gitu aku temani ya kak," niat baik Hanabi diterima Hinata. Mereka langsung turun ke bawah dan menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan dan tentunya bekal untuk Naruto.

Satu per satu bahan dikeluarkan, mulai dari sosis, telur, sayur, dan berbagai macamnya. Pertama Hinata dan Hanabi membersihkan sayur-sayuran, kemudian menggoreng telur dan sosis. Saat sesi memotong sayur-sayuran, ada pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata tersentak kembali.

"Kak Hinata suka sama kak Naruto ya?"

Hampir! Hampir saja pisau yang dipegang olehnya mengenai jari telunjuknya. Hinata langsung menghentikan acara memotongnya, takutnya kalau diteruskan akan ada kejadian yang lebih parah. Jadi sesi memotong ini diambil oleh Hanabi, "Biar aku yang ambil alih," Hanabi langsung menunjukkan kelihaiannya memotong.

Kalau Hinata, ia jadi dibagian menggoreng. Ia jadi merasa tidak berguna saat ini, biasanya Hinata 'kan jadi orang yang memasak tanpa ada luka. Diam sementara, Hinata tidak tahu harus membalas pertanyaan Hanabi seperti apa.

"Masalah pertanyaan tadi. Kenapa Hanabi bisa memperkirakan hal itu?" tanya Hinata. Sebelum dirinya menjawab 'iya', ada yang harus dipastikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku penasaran," sambil memotong, Hanabi menceritakan rasa penasarannya. "Aku selalu melihat kak Hinata yang menggenggam batu pemberian kak Naruto saat sedih. Mungkin karena batu itu pemberian kak Naruto, kak Hinata jadi merasa dekat dengannya." Hinata bengong melihat adiknya. Memangnya terlihat ya? Lagian kapan Hanabi melihatnya menggenggam batu _magatama_ tersebut?

"Umm... Itu memang benar," balas Hinata. Kalau adiknya tahu mungkin tidak apa, karena Hanabi pasti akan mendukung percintaan kakak-kakaknya. Tapi kalau sampai Neji dan Hiashi yang tahu, pasti Naruto akan dikerjai habis-habisan.

"Memangnya kak Naruto punya sebuah kelebihan yang bisa membuat kak Hinata terpesona ya?" sambil bicara sambil bergerak, Hanabi sudah menyelesaikan sesi pemotongan. Sayuran yang sudah dipotong itu langsung ditumis olehnya.

Hinata juga sudah selesai menggoreng, ia meniris sosis dan telur agar minyaknya keluar. "Menurutku, Naruto seperti cahaya." tidak mengerti maksud kakaknya, Hanabi jadi melihat kakaknya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Yah~ Walaupun hari gelap, tapi dia bagaikan cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan itu. Atau misalnya, didalam kerumunan orang. Naruto itu bagaikan cahaya yang berada ditengah-tengah. Sangat berbeda jauh denganku," Hanabi mendengarkan cerita kakaknya dengan serius. Jadi seperti itu pandangan Hinata terhadap Naruto.

"Kalau menurutku, kakak yang berada didekat bersama dengan kak Naruto itu, sudah seperti cahaya." mendengar itu, Hinata jadi merasa aneh. Hinata juga seperti cahaya? Tidak mungkin.

"Kak Hinata selalu dapat tersenyum dan tertawa dengan riang bersama dengannya. Yah~ Walau melihat kebahagiaan kalian berdua membuatku sedikit kesal. Kenapa tidak aku saja yang dapat membuat kakak tersenyum seperti itu. Walaupun kadang kak Naruto suka membuat kak Hinata menangis juga. Tapi~ Masa orang yang berada dekat dengan cahaya, bukan cahaya juga?" lagi-lagi, Hinata mendapatkan sebuah masukan dari Hanabi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, ibaratkan bulan dan bintang. Kak Naruto adalah bulan, dan kak Hinata adalah bintang. Bulan dan bintang sama-sama mengeluarkan cahaya yang indah. Jadi, mana mungkin yang sesuatu yang dekat dengan cahaya, tidak bercahaya juga." Hinata mengerti. Tapi apakah memang seperti itu?

"Menurutku Naruto bagaikan mentari, matahari. Bukan bulan," matahari dan bulan itu memang beda. Keluar disaat yang berbeda, dan waktu yang berbeda. Jadi tidak mungkin akan keluar bersama, seperti sepasang koi itu.

"Kalau menurut kak Hinata, kak Naruto adalah matahari. Tapi menurutku, kak Naruto adalah bulan. Karena kalau matahari, tidak ada yang menemaninya. Kecuali awan yang kadang-kadang berubah-ubah, tidak tetap." sebenarnya Hinata kurang mengerti dengan ucapan Hanabi. Mungkin karena masih dibawah umur, makanya susah menjabarkan kalimat dengan benar.

"Jadi begini ya? Kalau diibaratkan, orang yang kita sukai itu, adalah satu hal yang lebih bercahaya dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Jadi fokus kita hanya pada orang itu," meski berbeda dengan ucapan Hanabi yang tadi, setidaknya Hinata bisa sedikit mengerti dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kak, kalau hal itu ditanyakan pada anak kecil sepertiku. Mungkin tidak dapat dipastikan ketepatannya lho," Beres sudah mereka mempersiapkan sarapan dan bekal.

Sekarang mereka meletakkan makanan jadi itu diatas meja makan. Hinata melihat adiknya dengan tampang tertawa kecil, "Hanabi 'kan adikku, mana mungkin aku tidak mempercayai ucapan adik sendiri." ucapnya.

Hanabi tersenyum singkat, "Begitu ya?" tanya Hanabi dan selang beberapa detik ia melihat Hinata yang tersenyum. Kemudian ia mulai beranjak untuk memanggil Hiashi dan Neji untuk sarapan. Ia malah memikirkan kakaknya dengan sosok cahaya itu.

'_Kak Hinata itu, memang membutuhkan cahaya disampingnya. Kuharap, kak Naruto akan selalu bersama dengannya._'

~ III ~

˚°◦ ◦°˚ ◐ **3rd Day** ◐ ˚°◦ ◦°˚

~ III ~

"Hei~" sebuah panggilan itu telah menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Naruto? Kok disini?" tanya Hinata saat melihat orang yang menyapa itu adalah Naruto.

Naruto berjongkok disebelah Hinata, kemudian ia melihat ikan koi putih. "Mau lihat si putih," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto jadi merasa silau. Apalagi ditambah dengan terpaan sinar matahari, Naruto benar-benar terlihat bercahaya saat itu. Seakan pandangan Hinata tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto.

"Jadi ini ya koi putihnya," Naruto menunjuk koi putih tersebut, Hinata mengangguk untuk memperlengkap ketepatan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto baru melihat koi putih pertama kali, ia baru melihat koi hitam belum lama ini. Sudah gitu tidak lebih dari empat hari ia melihatnya. Koi hitam baru dua kali, dan koi putih baru sekali. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit heran dengan tingkah Hinata belum lama ini. Ia masih penasaran kenapa Hinata selalu pulang malam hanya untuk memberi koi hitam makan.

Naruto melihat ke atas, ia sedang melihat cuaca hari ini. Matahari masih terlihat, tapi ada awan hitam tidak jauh dari sana. Ia juga merasakan angin yang kurang enak. "Mungkin malam ini akan hujan besar," ucapnya dan berdiri.

"Benarkah?" Hinata pun ikutan berdiri setelah mendengar itu. Biasanya perkiraan cuaca Naruto selalu benar, dan Hinata tidak suka kalau itu memang benar. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak mau ada hujan jika sedang memberi ikan makan.

"Anginnya terasa tidak enak,"

Hinata diam, ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa ucapan Naruto tadi. Ia hanya bisa memandangi ikan dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. "Tapi masih bisa untuk berlatih," Naruto enak bisa mengucapkan itu dengan santai. "Mungkin jangan pulang malam-malam." seakan tidak tahu apa perasaan Hinata saat itu.

Tapi Naruto memang tidak tahu perasaan Hinata. Yang ingin diketahuinya hanya Hinata yang tidak pulang malam-malam agar tidak sakit.

"Tidak bisa begitu dong," Hinata meremas roknya. Walaupun hujan atau apa, ia tidak peduli. Ikan itu saja selalu bertugas walau dalam cuaca seperti apapun. Masa Hinata tidak bisa?

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Semoga saja perkiraanku salah," ia memang tidak bisa menentang keinginan Hinata. Dirinya tidak mau melihat Hinata bersedih karena tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Kembali matahari bersinar dengan teriknya setelah sekian detik tertutup oleh awan. Silau~ Mereka berdua melindungi pandangan mereka dari matahari yang begitu menyengat. Tangan kanannya mereka gunakan untuk menutup mata yang mulai menyipit akibat sinar itu.

Sebentar melihat langit, Naruto kembali melihat ikan koi putih. "Si putih saat terkena cahaya matahari jadi menyilaukan mata," ucapnya dan itu membuat Hinata tertawa.

'_Naruto yang terkena cahaya matahari malah terlihat lebih bersinar,_' pikir Hinata.

"Hei~" sekali lagi Naruto memanggil Hinata, sekali lagi Hinata menengok pada Naruto. "Ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Mana bekalku?" tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya inilah tujuan kenapa Naruto menemui Hinata. Tadi saat istirahat Naruto ke toilet dulu sebelum meminta bekal pada Hinata. Tapi saat kembali, Hinata sudah tidak ada didalam kelas. Saat ia bertanya pada Ino, katanya Hinata ada di sebuah tempat yang ada ikannya. Jadi langsung Naruto bertemu Hinata untuk mengambil bekalnya itu.

"Ada di tas," jawab Hinata.

"Wah~ Benaran dibuatkan ya? Terima kasih~" dengan pancaran wajah yang bahagia, Naruto bagaikan anak kecil yang siap untuk memakan makanan kesukaannya. Sebenarnya, selain ramen. Makanan kesukaan lainnya adalah masakan buatan Hinata, apapun itu.

"Nanti aku kasih saat sekolah usai," pancaran kebahagiaan itu hilang seketika. Kenapa dikasihnya saat pulang sekolah? Kenapa tidak sekarang saat sedang istirahat?

"Kenapa begitu? Saat selesai makan langsung olahraga itu tidak bagus," padahal saat pulang sekolah hanya diberi waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, setelah itu langsung berlatih. Makan bisa mencapai delapan sampai sepuluh menit. Jadi tidak ada istirahat perut nanti.

"Iya ya, kalau gitu ambil saja sendiri di tas." Hinata kembali berjongkok untuk melihat koi putih itu.

"Ambil langsung nih?" tanya Naruto kegirangan. Lagi-lagi ekspresi Naruto berubah, ia senang karena dapat memakan bekal itu langsung. Karena dirinya udah merasa lapar, tidak sabar memakan bekal buatan Hinata yang enak.

"Iya," jawab Hinata, ia melihat Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya. "Baiklah! Aku ke kelas dulu ya," Naruto langsung berlari setelah mendapatkan jawaban itu.

Hinata yang tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto, merasa senang karena bekalnya sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto. Memang Naruto sangat menunggu bekal itu, karena Hinata hanya membuatkannya seminggu sekali.

"Apa aku buatkan bekal untuk Naruto setiap hari ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pasti Naruto sangat senang jika itu benar-benar terjadi, bekal spesial setiap hari. Itu dapat membuat Naruto tambah bersemangat. Tapi itu dipikir-pikir dulu deh~ Lagian itu juga tidak mungkin.

"Naruto itu, benar-benar seperti cahaya yang menerangi hari-hariku ya." Ia tertawa singkat, kembali ia melihat ikan koi tersebut.

Apa di hari ke dua puluh enam benar-benar akan keluar secara bersamaan? Kalau tidak, itu berarti Hinata memang tidak mempunyai harapan ya? Kalau memang seperti itu, setidaknya ia sudah mencoba. Lalu, kapan Hinata akan jujur soal mitos itu? Sudah selama tiga hari ia tidak jujur padanya. Lagian kalau dikasih tahu, nanti Naruto menganggap Hinata seperti anak kecil yang percaya pada begituan.

"Haa~" Hinata menghela nafasnya, masalah itu dipikirkan nanti saja. Sekarang hanya perlu fokus pada koi putih ini, dan berharap semoga saja mitos itu benar. Kalau tidak, tidak apa-apa juga.

Setelah itu Hinata beranjak kembali dari tempat itu. Ia akan kembali ke kelas dan bertemu dengan Ino. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya sedang bercengkrama didekat lapangan.

"Naruto! Masakannya Hinata ya? Bagi dong!" seru Kiba dan siap-siap mengambil bekal itu dengan sumpit yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto menahan sumpit Kiba dengan sumpitnya. "Ini milikku," ucapnya dengan ketus dan kembali melahap bekal tersebut. Kiba yang tidak mendapatkannya pun jadi merasa kecewa kerena kepelitan Naruto. Padahal ia mau mencoba masakan Hinata yang katanya terkenal enak itu.

"Kalau mau silakan cicipi punyaku," Kiba melihat Shino menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Kiba melihat Shino dan beralih pada kotak bekal Shino.

"Makasih," ucapnya dan mengambil satu lauk dari kotak tersebut dan langsung melahapnya. Walau tidak mendapatkan bekal buatan Hinata, tapi setidaknya ia mendapatkan yang lainnya.

Naruto yang dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya, semuanya tertawa dengan senangnya. Walau ada yang berwajah datar dan jutek, tapi dapat terasa kebahagiaan mereka semua. Kembali Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto, ia senang dapat bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Lain kali bagi ya," Hinata melihat Kiba yang ngotot ingin memakan masakan buatan Hinata. Ia jadi berpikir, apa lain kali ia buatkan juga buat Kiba? Lagian ia pernah berhutang budi sekali pada Kiba karena sudah membantunya saat ada festival budaya di sekolah.

Berpikir kembali, mungkin tidak untuk saat ini. Masih banyak urusan yang harus dilakukan olehnya. Lain waktu, mungkin bisa. Hinata kembali melangkah, sudah waktunya ia benar-benar kembali ke kelas. Hari ini pun tidak ada masalah yang menghampirinya.

'_Benar-benar seperti cahaya yang berada ditengah-tengah ya?_'

Ia melihat ke langit, jadi teringat kembali dengan ucapan Naruto tadi. Kira-kira perkiraan Naruto yang tadi benar tidak ya?

"Kuharap tidak,"

~ III ~

˚°◦ ◦°˚ ◐ **Cahaya** ◐ ˚°◦ ◦°˚

~ III ~

GLUDUK! GLUDUK! JDUAR! Hinata terpaku melihat hujan lebat disertai dengan petir yang menyambar. Ternyata perkiraan Naruto memang benar tentang cuaca malam ini. Kenapa bisa begini?

"Untungnya tidak mati lampu," yang Hinata takutkan saat ini jika mati lampu. Karena semuanya akan terasa gelap dan tidak kelihatan apa-apa.

Masalah yang lainnya, Hinata tidak membawa payung. Inilah alasan lain yang membuatnya jadi tidak bisa pulang. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Masih banyak murid yang terjebak hujan sih, jadi tidak terlalu masalah.

"_Khe-khe-khe~_"

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar suara ketawa itu. Untungnya rasa kaget itu menghilang seketika, karena ia mengingat bahwa itu adalah dering ponselnya saat mendapatkan sms masuk. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan membaca sms itu.

-/-/-/-

**From:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Subjeck:** Tunggu aku!

**Text**

Hei~ Maaf baru kasih tahu. Tadi buru-buru pulang karena ada urusan mendadak. Benar 'kan perkiraanku? Hujan lebat dan petir menyambar. Tadi aku ke rumahmu, Hinata. Untuk memastikan kau sudah pulang atau belum. Kata Hanabi, kamu belum pulang. Sudah kuduga sih~ Aku lagi menuju ke sana. Hinata juga tidak bawa payung, 'kan? Tunggu disana, jangan kemana-mana.

-/-/-/-

Hinata tertawa membaca sms itu, sms yang panjang sekali. Naruto itu khawatir karena Hinata yang ceroboh tidak bawa payung. Sudah gitu, pasti Hinata akan selalu pulang malam. Jadi mana bisa Naruto membiarkan Hinata yang seperti itu.

Daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik Hinata ke tempat si hitam berada. Ia mau kasih makan dulu, hampir saja ia lupa karena hujan. Ia berjalan sendirian, benar-benar terasa sepi dan hening. Banyak anak-anak yang tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuh juga, makanya menerobos hujan.

"Meski hujan, tetap bertugas ya." sekarang Hinata bingung mau bagaimana cara memberi makannya. Jarak antara atap dan kolam itu cukup jauh, apa main hujan-hujanan saja?

Mengingat kejadian waktu kecil, "Saat kecil suka main hujan, dan tidak sakit. Ya sudahlah!" lagian sudah lama juga tidak main hujan. Sesekali main hujan tidak apa, 'kan?

Hinata langsung meletakkan tas di lantai dan melepas sepatu serta kaos kakinya. Dasi yang dipakainya pun ditanggalkan olehnya, agar lebih leluasa bergerak. Hinata berlari mendekati kolam ikan itu dan langsung disebarkannya makanan ikan.

Walaupun sudah ada niat main hujan, tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sudah gitu bulan tidak terlihat, tertutup oleh awan. Itu malah mempergelap suasana, tapi tidak dapat menakuti Hinata. Ia malah keasyikan melihat koi hitam yang sedang berenang.

Diam sementara, Naruto kok lama datangnya ya? Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memengnya Naruto itu _baby sister_ Hinata apa? Yang perlu Hinata lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu kedatangan Naruto, itu saja.

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto berada, dirinya sedang risih sendiri karena tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Hinata. Bukannya apa-apa, takutnya terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. Tidak membalas dan terjadi sesuatu, itu sama saja menurut Naruto. Karena itu, ia jadi mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak lebih dari lima detik, pikirannya sudah kacau. Ia jadi berlari, mungkin saja sudah melebihi rekornya belum lama ini.

Tiga menit ia sudah sampai di sekolah, ternyata masih ada anak-anak yang terdiam di sekolah. Karena hujan tidak berhenti dari tadi, dan itu sudah membuat sedikit resah. Tidak perlu lama mencari Hinata, ia sudah tahu mau menuju kemana. Kolam itu~

Sesampainya disana, Naruto langsung kaget melihat barang-barang Hinata yang berserakan di lantai. Matanya langsung mencari sosok Hinata disana. Hinata yang sedang asyik menari dan menyanyi, telah membuat Naruto syok di tempat. "Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Tapi karena melihat keasyikan itu, Naruto jadi mau ikutan. Naruto menanggalkan jaket dan pakaian atasnya. Juga melepaskan sepatu yang dipakainya, bahkan melempar payung yang dibawanya.

"Hinata~" mendengar itu, tarian serta nyanyian Hinata jadi terhenti. Ia melihat sosok Naruto yang mendekatinya, "Kyaaa!" Hinata menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku masih pakai pakaian dalam Hinata," Hinata menjauhkan kedua tangannya perlahan. Benar juga~

"Lagian kamu ini kenapa sih, Hinata? Waktu kecil saja kamu tidak teriak seperti itu saat melihat tubuhku setengah telanjang." Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya, ia jadi tidak bisa asal melepas baju.

"Sekarang kita 'kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," protes Hinata. Apalagi ditambah dengan rasa suka Hinata pada Naruto, makin tambah malu pula saat melihat tubuh itu.

Bermain-main selama lima menit, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Dengan basah-basahan? Ya memang harus begitu. Ini juga salah mereka sendiri main hujan-hujanan.

"Nah, karena ini sudah kejadian. Tidak akan sakit, 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengecek-ngecek Hinata dengan tatapan tajam.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, lagian 'kan Naruto sudah meminjamkan jaket." ucapnya. Lagian, Naruto meminjamkan jaket bukan hanya untuk menghangatkan Hinata. Tapi juga untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata. Kenapa? Karena Naruto tidak sengaja, melihat dalaman Hinata karena bajunya jadi transparan! Untungnya Hinata tidak menyadari hal itu.

Hujan juga sudah berhenti setelah mereka sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan. Jadinya tidak usah memakai payung~

Muka Naruto berubah jadi masam, "Aku harus menjelaskan apa ya pada mereka?" tanyanya. Mereka yang dimaksud tentu saja Hiashi dan Neji. "Nanti biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya," Naruto jadi sedikit lega karena mendengar itu.

Sampai di rumah, lagi-lagi ada hadangan dari Hiashi dan Neji. Mereka semua menampakkan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu kali ini?" tanya Hiashi, Naruto hanya tertawa cengengesan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Menunggu sampai hujan reda," ini adalah kebohongan yang mudah ketahuan oleh Hiashi. Ia jadi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar tapi memiliki arti yang begitu mendalam, "Begitu? Lalu kenapa kalian pada basah semua?" tanyanya.

JLEB! Naruto bingung mau menjawab apa. Hinata pun langsung menjawabnya dengan cepat, "Main hujan!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" kini tatapan keduanya menajam. Apa Hinata salah bicara?

"Na-Ru-To~" melihat ayah dan kakaknya yang menggepalkan tangannya, Hinata jadi kewalahan sendiri.

"Maaf ayah, tapi aku yang mulai duluan." mendengar itu, Hiashi dan Neji kembali berwajah datar. Fyuh~ Hampir saja Naruto dalam bahaya.

"Kamu tahu 'kan kalau main hujan tidak bagus? Bisa sakit nanti," ayah sedang menasihati anaknya. Hiashi takut kalau Hinata sakit dan tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Iya, tapi pasti tidak akan sakit kok." Hinata merasa tidak ada yang masalah, baik-baik saja. Pasti tidak akan sakit kalau hanya dengan guyuran hujan begitu saja.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang." inilah yang tidak disukai oleh Naruto, lagi-lagi dirinya diusir dari sana. Tapi tidak apa, memang seperti itulah sifat kedua orang itu. Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, aku pamit ya." Naruto pun berlalu dari sana.

Setelah sosok itu telah hilang, Hiashi masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu Neji mengajak Hinata untuk masuk karena Hinata malah bengong diluar rumah. Bukannya cepat-cepat ganti baju dan tidur.

Masuk ke kamar, Hinata langsung berganti baju dan membilas rambutnya dengan air bersih. Setelah ia ia mengeringkan rambutnya. Selesai semua, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan," guraunya sambil memeluk guling yang dipakainya. "Walaupun gelap, tapi terlihat seakan bercayaha. Aku senang," mengingat kejadian belum lama ini, ia malah jadi tertawa sendiri.

Tiba-tiba angin lewat, Hinata sadar kalau ia belum menutup gorden jendelanya. Jadinya angin masuk lewat sela-sela, bahkan sampai membuat Hinata merinding. Ditutupnya gorden itu, "Huachi!" tiba-tiba keluarlah suara yang tidak diinginkan olehnya. Suara bersin! Ia memegang hidungnya yang mulai terasa tidak enak.

"Gawat nih,"

::

::

◐ **To Be Continue ◐**

::

::

Chapter ini pun berakhir! Bagaimana? Kali ini temanya tentang Naruto yang seperti cahaya. Berikan pendapat kalian di kotak _review_ ya~

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini sampai akhir, dan sudah menunggunya sampai _fic_ ini kembali _update_. Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya~

**Thanks To:**

rijalharits, **Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**, Hasegawa, **blackschool**, Durara, **burritown**, oxcid, **Iigong**,

Mochachocholata

_Jaa~_

V

V

V


	5. 4th Day : Demam

Chapter empat _update_! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan _review_ pada chapter "Cahaya". Kali ini temanya adalah "Demam", karena di chapter kemarin Hinata main hujan. Tapi ngeyel bilang tidak akan sakit, eh tahunya malah sakit beneran. Nah~ Mudah-mudahan kalian menyukai chapter yang ini.

Untuk **Guest**, terima kasih. Selamat membaca~

Untuk **rijalharits**, tapi cahaya matahari banyak keluar kok. Hanya saja kalau tertutup sama awan, memang tidak akan kelihatan. Selamat membaca~

Untuk **anna. fitry**, hohoho~_ Arigatou_. Tentu saja, aku akan mencobanya. Selamat membaca~

Untuk **blackschool**, **YMD**, **Lucifer**, dan **Kibaa Inuzukaa**, _arigatou_~ Ini sudah lanjut kok, selamat membaca.

Untuk **YMD**, Haha~ _Arigatou_. Ini udah lanjut kok, selamat membaca.

Untuk **Durara**, kalau bukan dihitung manual, jadi dihitung secara otomatis dong? Kalau konflik, aku juga nggak tau deh. Hohoho~ Tentu saja, selamat membaca.

Untuk** Kagami Yoshida**, kalau mau tahu, silakan dibaca saja. Ya begitulah~ Selamat membaca.

Mulai sekarang aku akan membalas yang benar-benar privat melalui PM. Jadi kalau nggak rahasia dan ada yang tidak _login_, akan kubalas lewat sini. Lumayan, hemat kuota. #plak (maksudnya irit)

Oke! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-_review_ chapter sebelumnya. Selamat membaca~!

Oh ya, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015~!

::

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

26 Days : Koi of Love © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

**Pairing: **Hinata Hyuuga & Naruto Uzumaki

::

**Genre:** Romance

::

**Warning: **Silahkan dibaca dan lihatlah kesalahan-kesalahan yang kapan saja bisa terjadi di_ fic_ ini. Yang pastinya Hinata agak sedikit OOC, itu menurutku.

::

**Rated:** T

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya. Bahwa, aku akan merasa tidak enak badan seperti ini. Demam~ Kenapa aku malah mendapatkan penyakit disaat aku sedang mencoba sebuah peruntungan? Semoga saja, demam ini tidak menghambatku untuk melakukan apa yang kuinginkan.

Demam yang seperti ini, pasti dapat kuatasi dengan mudahnya jika aku mau.

::

::

◐ **26 Days : Koi of Love ◐**

::

::

"Ohok-ohok," Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya karena tiba-tiba ia batuk. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan merubah posisinya jadi terduduk, memegang jidatnya dan melihat tangan setelah itu. '_Kondisiku semakin buruk saja,_' batinnya tidak semangat.

Kemarin hanya bersin saja, tapi sekarang ditambah dengan batuk. Sudah begitu, suhu tubuhnya mulai meningkat. Ini disebabkan karena main hujan kemarin, saat malam hari lagi. Suhu malam hari itu lebih dingin daripada siang hari. Waktu kecil, Hinata sering main hujan saat masih terang. Jadi saat main hujan malam hari, sudah pasti akan sakit. Karena kemarin adalah pengalaman Hinata untuk yang pertama kali main hujan saat malam hari.

"Tapi aku harus sekolah," dengan kemampuan yang masih ada, ia beranjak perlahan menuju seragamnya. Berganti baju, dan setelah selesai ia menyisir rambutnya. Lalu mengambil tas dan menuruni anak tangga dengan pelan-pelan. Kalau tidak pelan-pelan, takutnya akan jatuh menggelinding karena pandangan membuyar.

Sudah sampai dibawah, Hinata meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. Menuju dapur dan mencari obat penurun demam. Setelah didapat, ia meminumnya. GLEK~ Terminum sudah obat itu. Entah itu akan membuatnya sehat dengan cepat atau tidak. "Mudah-mudahan dengan meminum obat ini akan membuatku lebih sehat," ucapnya.

"Selamat pagi," Hinata melihat Hanabi yang mengucek-ngucek matanya sedang masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Selamat pagi Hanabi," balas Hinata. Ternyata hari ini Hanabi bangunnya lebih cepat, padahal hari ini 'kan jatah Hinata yang memasak.

Sadar sudah Hanabi seutuhnya, matanya langsung menangkap sosok Hinata yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Kak Hinata sehat?" tanyanya langsung. Kenapa Hanabi berpikiran seperti itu? Nafas Hinata terlihat lebih cepat, padahal belum melakukan apa-apa, tapi sudah berkeringat. Wajah Hinata juga memerah, padahal cuacanya tidak panas.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata ragu-ragu. Kalau dibilang sehat, mungkin tidak. Tapi setidaknya, ia mau mengucapkan dengan mulutnya sendiri bahwa dirinya sehat.

"Benar?" tanya Hanabi sekali lagi. "Iya," kali ini pun Hinata menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. "Baiklah, kakak istirahat di ruang tamu. Aku saja yang ambil jatah masak hari ini," perintah Hanabi.

Hinata yang merasa tidak enak pun menolaknya, tapi tetap dipaksa oleh Hanabi. Jadinya ia menyerah dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Hanabi. Yah~ Hinata memang bilang bahwa dirinya sehat, tapi Hanabi tidak mudah dibohongi kalau masalah yang menyangkut dengan kesehatan.

Selagi Hanabi masak, Hinata hanya bersantai di sofa. Ia memikirkannya, kenapa bisa sakit disaat seperti ini? Ini hanya akan merepotkan keluarganya. Salah satunya, pagi-pagi sudah merepotkan Hanabi. Padahal jatah masak hari ini harusnya Hinata, bukan Hanabi.

"Selamat pagi,"

"Pagi,"

Mendengar sapaan itu lagi, Hinata jadi merasa tidak tenang. Bagaimana kalau ayah dan kakaknya itu menyadari kalau dirinya sakit? Ia tidak mau melibatkan ayah dan kakaknya juga.

Hiashi duduk di sofa, ia melihat Hinata yang menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Ada apa?" tanya Hiashi heran. Tumben-tumbenan Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya seperti itu.

"Bukan apa-apa kok yah," balas Hinata. Neji yang berdiri dibelakang Hinata jadi penasaran. Ia menarik bantal yang Hinata genggam erat-erat itu, "Palingan ada jerawat," ucapnya dan melihat Hinata yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

Neji dan Hiashi yang melihat itu jadi panik sendiri. Neji melempar bantal itu disebelah Hinata, "Demam ya?" koreksinya sambil menatap wajah Hinata tidak percaya. Wajah merah itu bukan karena malu karena ucapan Neji tadi. Tapi karena wajah Hinata yang mulai memanas.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Hiashi menghela nafasnya, "Ayah dapat melihatnya, kau demam Hinata. Sebaiknya tidak masuk sekolah hari ini," Hiashi berdiri kembali dari duduknya. Ia berniat menelepon sekolah untuk memberitahukan hal ini.

"Tidak," mendengar itu, Hiashi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mau mendengarkan kelanjutannya terlebih dahulu. "Ada yang harus kulakukan. Lagian aku sudah minum obat penurun demam kok," ucapnya dengan sedih. Kalau tidak bisa sekolah, nanti tidak bisa memberi makan ikan koi itu. Yang paling parah, tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau merasa semakin buruk, jangan dipaksakan. Kau harus beristirahat," akhirnya Hiashi memberikan izin pada Hinata untuk bersekolah. Melihat Hinata yang senang seperti itu, Hiashi jadi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Neji menatap Hinata dengan cemas, "Coba kalau aku satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Akan kujaga terus sampai pulang," ucapnya. Hinata tersenyum mendengar itu, "Terima kasih kak Neji," ia senang memiliki keluarga seperti semuanya.

"Makanan sudah jadi, ayo makan." mendengar Hanabi yang telah memberitahukan makanan telah jadi, mereka langsung ke ruang makan.

Selesai makan, Hiashi mendapatkan usul lain. Walau ia berpikir, ia tidak suka meminta bantuan pada anak seperti itu. Tapi, sepertinya memang harus ia lakukan. "Apa sebaiknya kasih tahu Naruto saja?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

"Jangan!" sergap Hinata dengan cepat. Tentu yang ada didalam ruangan itu jadi heran sendiri. "Kenapa?" tanya Hanabi penasaran. "Aku tidak mau merepotkannya," Hanabi jadi tertawa dalam hati saat mendengarkan jawaban itu.

"Kalau begitu ayah akan antarkan sampai ke sekolah," Hiashi melap mulutnya dengan lap dan telah menutup acara makan pagi kali ini.

"Nanti merepotkan ayah," inilah yang benar-benar Hinata tidak suka. Pagi-pagi saja sudah merepotkan seperti ini. Bagaimana keterusannya?

"Tidak~ Bahaya kalau tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah jalan." Hiashi langsung keluar dari ruang makan dan mempersiapkan mobil yang akan digunakannya nanti.

"Iya," tidak dapat mengelak lagi, akhirnya Hinata menyetujuinya juga.

Akhirnya Hiashi dan Hinata berangkat untuk menuju sekolah. Tidak lupa Neji dan Hanabi sekalian. Sudah lama sekali tidak bareng-bareng seperti ini selain saat makan bersama. Sampai di sekolahnya Hinata, Neji dan Hiashi kembali memperingati Hinata. Kalau Hanabi, ia memberi obat penurun demam untuk Hinata makan kembali saat istirahat.

"Terima kasih,"

Mobil itu pun melaju kembali. Hinata melihat mobil itu sudah hilang, ia pun masuk ke dalam sekolah secara perlahan. Berat juga jalannya, mungkin karena pengaruh sakit. Padahal biasanya ia dapat melalui jalan itu dengan cepat.

"Hinata," langkah Hinata terhenti, ia melihat Naruto yang sudah berada disampingnya. Sejak kapan Naruto ada disana? Begitu konsentrasinya Hinata untuk berjalan sampai ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto juga merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres dengan Hinata. Jadinya ia bertanya, tapi tetap saja Hinata menjawab kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

'_Kok Naruto jadi banyak ya?_' dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia jadi dapat melihat lima Naruto. Ini seperti sebuah mimpi saja~

Hyuuung~ Tubuh Hinata sudah tidak dapat berdiri lagi. Hinata pingsan seketika! Untungnya Naruto ada disebelahnya dan langsung menangkap tubuh yang lemas itu.

"Hinata? Oi!"

~ IV ~

˚°◦ ◦°˚ ◐ **4th Day** ◐ ˚°◦ ◦°˚

~ IV ~

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk memulihkan pandangannya. Melihat sekitar dengan warna serba putih, ia jadi lesu seketika karena ia tahu sedang berada dimana dirinya sekarang. Uks~ Tempat dimana murid-murid yang sedang sakit mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"Aku pingsan ya?" tanyanya kecewa.

Kalau sudah sampai seperti ini, berarti memang sudah merepotkan. Pertama Hanabi, kedua Hiashi dan Neji, ketiga Naruto, dan keempat pasti guru kesehatan. Ia menghela nafasnya, menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalanginya. Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang itu sambil terus menatap bawah.

'_Aku sudah membuat semuanya repot,_' padahal ia tidak mau ada orang yang kerepotan karena dirinya.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto dengan nada berteriak. Ia datang untuk menengok keadaan Hinata yang baik-baik saja. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya? "Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Orang sakit sepertimu harusnya beristirahat." ia kembali menuntun Hinata pada posisi yang seharusnya.

Hinata pun tiduran kembali, dan Naruto memakaikan selimut itu pada Hinata. Hinata melihat Naruto yang terlihat baik-baik saja, ia jadi merasa kesal sendiri. "Padahal sama-sama main hujan. Kenapa Naruto malah tidak sakit," kata-katanya itu seakan tidak rela karena hanya Naruto saja yang sehat.

Awalnya Naruto agak syok dengan ucapan Hinata tadi, tapi ia pikir ini mungkin pengaruh demam. Naruto tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Daya tahan tubuh seorang pria dengan wanita itu berbeda," katanya.

Hinata yang merasakan usapan itu, jadi merasa nyaman sendiri. "Begitu ya?" tanyanya. Tangan laki-laki itu besar ya? Mungkin Hinata suka perlakuan seperti tadi.

"Tadi nenek chiyo bilang demammu tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya perlu makan obat dan beristirahat yang cukup saja." ucap Naruto mengulang apa yang diucapkan oleh guru kesehatan tadi.

Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi setelah itu. Yang diingatnya sekarang adalah... memberi makan ikan!

"Naruto," panggil Hinata, ia kembali merubah posisi tidurannya. Menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalangi langkahnya, dan ia akan segera turun dari ranjang itu. "Bisa antarkan aku ke kolam ikan itu?" tapi sebelum itu, ia mau minta bantuan Naruto. Karena tenaganya masih belum cukup untuk berjalan sendirian.

"Sebaiknya jangan, tubuhmu kurang sehat." tapi karena penolakan Naruto inilah yang makin membuatnya ingin menuju ke kolam itu. Tapi memang sudah seharusnya sih~

"Kalau tidak mau, aku sendiri saja." Hinata berdiri dengan usahanya. Walau susah dan terus berpegangan pada benda-benda yang disampingnya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata sedang berusaha mati-matian itu jadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja ya." akhirnya Naruto pun membantu Hinata untuk menuju kolam ikan. "Ah, aku makan obat yang dikasih Hanabi dulu." tapi sebelumnya, tentu saja Hinata harus makan obat. Karena sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat, dan harus makan obat.

Sesampainya disana, Hinata baru ingat bahwa ia tidak membawa makanan ikan itu. Makanan ikannya ada didalam tasnya! Naruto yang sadar akan itu pun akhirnya membantu Hinata lagi. "Biar aku yang ambilkan," tanpa persetujuan Hinata, ia menuju ke tempat dimana tas itu berada.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Baru saja sampai didalam kelas, Ino si kuda poni cerewet itu sudah mulai duluan. Setelah Hinata pingsan, Naruto menggendong Hinata menuju UKS. Terus ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Ino dan menyuruhnya menaruh tas Hinata didalam kelas.

"Menunggu di kolam," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Ha?!" Ino malah kaget mendengarnya. Orang sakit masa berada didekat kolam? Yang benar saja! Apalagi sendirian, bisa gawat kalau terjadi sesuatu. Misalnya karena pusing, Hinata jadi kecebur ke dalam kolam gitu.

"Tadi juga sudah kusuruh istirahat saja, tapi dianya yang maksa tetap mau kesana. Ya, kau tahu 'kan Hinata bagaimana?" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aduh~ Hinata ini," ucapannya sudah seperti tante-tante yang sudah tua saja.

"Kau tahu alasannya?" sekarang tampang Naruto jadi serius. Ino yang melihatnya jadi merasa tidak enak, sosok Naruto yang serius inilah yang tidak disukai olehnya.

"Alasan apa?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti. Lebih baik menghindar dengan Naruto yang lagi serius, itu pikirnya.

"Sejak hari Selasa, dia sepertinya terlalu obsesi sama ikan koi itu." sejak hari ini, Naruto jadi tambah penasaran. Seperti ada sesuatu di kolam ikan itu saja, makanya selalu menarik Hinata untuk datang kesana.

"A..Aku tidak tahu!" keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis Ino. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya tidak boleh kasih tahu hal ini pada Naruto.

"Yakin?" mulai kesal dengan Naruto, Ino jadi mengabaikan Naruto dan pergi ke tempat lain.

"Terserahlah~ Ini aku ambil ya,"

Setelah mengambil makanan itu, Naruto kembali ke tempat Hinata berada. Ia melihat badan Hinata yang goyang-goyang ke depan dan belakang. Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Hei~ Kalau tubuhmu seperti ini, lama-lama bisa tercebur ke kolam." ucapnya dan menahan tubuh Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Eh? Sudah diambil?" Hinata melihat Naruto, matanya kini beralih pada makanan ikan yang ada di tangannya. "Ini," makanan itu pun diserahkan pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih,"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata langsung membuka bungkusan dan disebarkannya makanan ikan itu. Hinata tersenyum sendiri, ia sudah puas karena ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya yang pertama.

Naruto melihat Hinata dengan pandangan khawatir. "Hei~ Kamu demam gara-gara hujan-hujanan kemarin ya?" tanyanya. "Apa?" jawaban tidak ia dapatkan, hanya pertanyaan kembalilah yang diterimanya. "Tidak mendengar ya? Pengaruh sakit nih, sebaiknya kembali saja ke UKS." ia tidak mau penyakit Hinata semakin parah.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi," permintaan Hinata memang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Naruto. Mumpung masih ada Naruto yang masih melindunginya, jadi tidak apa sedikit menerima permintaan egois Hinata.

Sepuluh menit menunggu~ Sebenarnya kata 'sebentar' itu gimana sih?

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto tidak betah. Berdiam diri seperti itu memang membosankan untuk saat ini. Apalagi ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuh Hinata yang sedang sakit. Tidak bagus untuk orang sakit berada di luar terus.

Tidak ada jawaban, ia jadi penasaran dan melihat Hinata. Doeeeng~ Wajah tidak dapat diartikan telah dikeluarkannya. Masa Hinata tidur sambil jongkok!? Sejak kapan dia seperti itu? Sejak lima menit sebelumnya sih memang mereka tidak berbicara lagi. Jangan-jangan saat itu Hinata sudah tidur duluan.

Tapi Naruto malah tertawa geli sendiri, "Bisa-bisanya tidur sambil jongkok seperti itu," tawanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk tertawa, ia menggendong Hinata kembali menuju UKS.

Saat setengah sadar, Hinata merasakan ada sosok pangeran yang sedang menggendongnya. Sosok yang benar-benar disayanginya, sekarang ini berada dekat dengannya. Seakan tidak akan terpisah untuk selamanya.

'_Kalau memang ini karena demam, aku bersyukur karena satu hari ini aku jadi bisa bersama terus dengan Naruto._'

Saat tersadar, sosok itulah yang terlihat duluan. Saat tertidur pun, sosok itulah yang terakhir dipandangnya. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah sakit yang menguntungkan. Senyum itu pun terukir di wajah manisnya. Hari ini, Hinata benar-benar mendapatkan mimpi yang indah.

'_Kuharap, mimpi ini berakhir dengan happy ending_.'

~ IV ~

˚°◦ ◦°˚ ◐ **Demam** ◐ ˚°◦ ◦°˚

~ IV ~

Hinata terbangun, lagi-lagi ia berada di ruang UKS. Padahal terakhir ia berada di kolam ikan dan sedang memberi koi putih makan. Hinata pun merasa bahwa ia sudah sehat, tubuhnya sudah lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"Zzz"

Hinata yang mendengar itu jadi merasa tidak enak. Suara aneh apa itu? Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, disana ia melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah polos Naruto yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Kalau Naruto perhatian terus seperti ini padaku, bisa-bisa nanti aku salah sangka. Menganggap bahwa kamu menyukaiku," senyum sedih dikeluarkannya, ia takut kalau nanti ia salah kira.

Hinata melihat jam, "Jam setengah tujuh ya?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik, takut kalau suaranya nanti membangunkan Naruto.

Ia juga sudah memutuskan untuk memberi makan koi hitam sekarang, jadi ia mengambil makanan ikan itu dari dalam tas. Melihat Naruto sebentar, tidak enak kalau membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Pasti lelah karena mengurus Hinata seharian. Jadinya Hinata sendirian saja menuju kolam koi itu. Untungnya Hinata bukan orang penakut, jadi ia biasa-biasa saja berjalan di koridor yang gelap. Katanya sih ada hantu sekolah yang keluar saat semua murid sudah pulang atau gelap.

Sepuluh menit selang kepergian Hinata, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Melihat ruangan itu kosong, Naruto langsung panik. Dimana Hinata?! Tanyanya histeris. Untung otaknya langsung jernih akibat hantuman karena ia terjatuh. Ia tahu kemana Hinata pergi! Langsung saja ia bergegas dan tidak lupa membawa tas Hinata. Meninggalkan ruang UKS yang sudah kosong itu~

"Hinata!" Naruto langsung meneriakkan nama Hinata saat sampai di kolam. Yang dipanggil jadi kaget karena namanya diteriaki begitu saja.

"Naruto sudah bangun?" tanyanya santai. Sudah tahu Naruto sangat khawatir, tapi Hinata malah santai-santai saja.

"Kamu ini," mencoba menenangkan dirinya, ia meletakkan kedua tas itu disampingnya. Berjongkok disebelah Hinata, menyaksikan keindahan itu berulang kali. Entah kenapa, walau sudah dilihat berulang kali tidak akan merasa bosan.

Sekali lagi, melihat pemandangan indah bersama dengan orang yang disukainya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Hinata, hari ini bahkan hari selanjutnya. Ia akan melihat pemandangan indah ini bersama dengan orang yang disukainya. Padahal awalnya ia berpikir, ia akan terus-terusan sendirian sampai malam hari. Benar kata Ino, dengan sendirinya Naruto akan menjaga Hinata, tanpa diminta.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata melihat Naruto dan kembali melihat koi hitam itu. "Sudah baikan," katanya. Tapi yang tidak baik, ia jadi tidak mendapatkan pelajaran sama sekali. Hari ini tidak ada ilmu yang masuk dalam otaknya, itu sudah cukup membuatnya terpuruk.

"Oh ya, kalau masalah pelajaran. Sudah kusalin di bukumu, tapi maaf kalau tulisannya berantakan. Yah~ Aku tahu kalau kamu tidak suka kalau datang ke sekolah tapi tidak mendapatkan ilmu apapun. Makanya aku jadi lebih rajin 3/4 dari biasanya." Naruto tertawa, dan itu membuat Hinata makin terpesona. Kebaikan hatinya itu lho, '_Jangan sampai aku salah sangka,_' batin Hinata.

"Oh ya, saat aku mengambil makanan ikan itu pas istirahat. Aku tanya ke si Ino," memberhentikan pembicaraannya sementara, ia mengambil roti yang ada didalam tasnya.

Roti itu ia beli untuk Hinata. Karena ia tahu kalau Hinata belum makan siang, pasti lapar. Apalagi ia melihat tas Hinata yang terlihat kosong karena tidak membawa bekal.

"Ini untukmu, pasti lapar 'kan tidak makan dari tadi." Hinata mengambil roti itu dari tangan Naruto dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Kenapa kamu jadi suka sekali ke sini? Tapi dia malah bilang tidak tahu. Padahal dari reaksinya, sudah ketahuan kalau pasti ada sesuatu. Makanya aku penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang kalian sembunyikan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan sepasang ikan koi ini?" dari sini keduanya sudah mulai tegang. Sampai ada suatu kejadian yang mencairkan ketegangan itu.

KruyukKruyuk~ Suara perut berbunyi ini sudah bagaikan suara ayam yang berkokok saja. Hinata ketawa mendengar itu, sedangkan Naruto malu sambil memegang perutnya.

"Maaf! Maaf! Melihatmu yang sedang makan membuatku jadi lapar," mendengar utaraan Naruto, Hinata membelah roti itu menjadi dua bagian. Tentu ia memberikan bagian yang belum ada gigitannya.

"Ini," ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan roti itu.

Penolakan yang didapatkan Hinata. Tapi karena ceramahan Hinata yang mengatakan kalau roti itu sebenarnya adalah milik Naruto, jadinya Naruto tidak dapat menolaknya. Naruto jadi ikutan makan deh~

"Masalah tadi. Apa memang ada sesuatu di kolam ini?" kembali situasinya berubah jadi tegang. Hinata jadi semakin bingung mau bicara apa. Apakah akan ada lagi sesuatu yang mencairkan suasana tegang ini? Menunggu sepuluh detik, tidak ada.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang tegang itu jadi membuat Naruto bersalah. Ia melahap roti santapan yang terakhir, "Kalau gitu ayo pulang sekarang," ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Hinata merasa tidak enak karena tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto ingin cepat pulang karena ingin segera mengakhiri situasi tegang ini. Tapi semua ini malah membuat Hinata jadi merasa bersalah. Kapan ia akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Naruto? Menutupinya membuatnya makin merasa resah.

"Aku mendapatkan firasat kalau sebentar lagi akan datang hujan besar seperti kemarin. Sebentar lagi dewa hujan akan menangis," Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Dewa hujan akan menangis? Melihat Hinata yang terdiam malah membuat Naruto tertawa. Ucapannya itu memang aneh ya? "Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan ucapanku tadi." Ia mengambil tasnya dan menyerahkan tas Hinata untuk dibawa oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Dalam perjalanan, Hinata masih penasaran dengan ucapan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa begitu, jadi tidak bisa tinggal diam deh. Dia harus menjelaskan apa yang barusan diucapkannya.

"Aku pikir hujannya bakalan sampai besok pagi, karena dewa hujan sedang sedih." lagi-lagi Naruto membuat Hinata penasaran. Dewa hujan lagi yang disebutkan oleh Naruto.

"Aku pernah baca dari suatu buku tentang mitologi atau dongeng aku lupa. Entah ini mitologi dari mana dan entah benar atau tidak. Atau malah hanya dongeng yang pernah kubaca saat kecil. Katanya, air yang jatuh dari langit itu disebabkan karena dewa hujan sedang menangis." Hinata antusias mendengar cerita Naruto. Sepertinya bakalan ada cerita menarik yang akan didapatkannya.

"Setelah hati dewa hujan sudah tenangan, ia akan berhenti menangis dan meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat indah."

Sesuatu yang sangat indah? "Aku tidak tahu kamu berpikir sama denganku atau tidak. Tapi, embun yang tampak berkilau saat disinari matahari itu sangat indah." tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Hinata. Naruto memperhatikan hal sekecil itu? Bahkan Hinata tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Seperti batu permata lho," melihat Naruto yang berseri-seri karena menceritakan hal itu, membuat Hinata senang. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan memperhatikan embun yang seperti batu permata itu, dan mulai menyukainya.

"Besok bakalan banyak embun," entah perkiraan Naruto yang kali ini benar atau tidak. Tapi perkiraan cuaca Naruto tidak pernah salah, 'kan? Besok akan Hinata perhatikan embun yang berkilauan itu.

"Katanya, embun itu sisa air mata dewa lho!"

"Sisa air mata dewa?"

"Tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang, dewa hujan menangis. Sudah pasti air mata yang jatuh itu sisanya menjadi embun." Hinata mengangguk mendengarnya. Informasi yang diberikan Naruto kali ini memang menarik, tidak ada salahnya Hinata mendengarkannya.

"Bagaimana hari yang dipenuhi dengan demam?" wajah keisengan muncul dari wajah Naruto. Ia mau menanyakan bagaimana hari dengan demam di sekolah.

"Tidak menyenangkan," melihat wajah Hinata yang cemberut itu, membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Ucapannya tadi salah ya? Sampai Hinata cemberut seperti itu.

'_Tapi sangat menyenangkan karena ada Naruto yang selalu berada disisiku._' wajah Hinata mendadak berubah, dan Hinata tidak mengetahui itu.

Gejolak kecil, terasa dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Naruto memegang dadanya, ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian saat di sekolah. Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum seperti itu, membuatnya jadi teringat dengan gadis yang disukainya. Gadis itu, tersenyum seperti tadi saat berada dekat dengan pemuda_ raven _itu.

'_Cinta itu, memang tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan._'

::

::

◐ **To Be Continue ◐**

::

::

Chapter "Demam" pun berakhir! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Berikan pendapat kalian melalui kotak _review _ya. Ada yang sudah menyadarinya belum? Dari chapter satu, temanya "Abadi". Chapter dua "Bebas", chapter tiga "Cahaya", dan chapter ini "Demam". Apa kalian menyadarinya? Ya! Aku membuat judul setiap chapter dengan urutan A-B-C. Awalnya sih gak kepikiran bakalan jadi kaya begitu. Sebelum awal dibuatnya cerita ini, aku mau langsung membuat-nya menjadi 26 hari karena sesuai dengan tanggal ultah-ku. Tapi setelah diingat-ingat, jumlah abjad ada 26! Jadi ini adalah sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga. Jadi _fic_ ini akan tamat di chapter "Z", sekarang lagi proses chapter "U" sih. Semoga saja berjalan lancar sampai chapter "Z" nanti. Oh ya, berikutnya adalah chapter "E", dan tema tersebut sudah mulai sedikit terbongkar di chapter ini. Apa kalian bisa menebaknya?

Oke! Sampai disini saja. Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini sampai selesai.

**Thanks To:**

Guest, **rijalharits**, anna. fitry, **blackschool**, YMD, **Durara**, Lucifer, **Kagami Yoshida**, Kibaa Inuzukaa.

**Jaa~**

V

V

V


	6. 5th Day : Embun

Hohoho~ Chapter "E" ini pun _update_! Ada beberapa yang menebak apa itu "E", dan tebakan kalian tepat! Chapter kali ini bertemakan "Embun". Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan _review_ pada chapter kemarin.

Untuk **Kibaa Inuzukaa**, _arigatou_~ Tebakanmu tepat! Haha~ Akan kuusahakan untuk peng-_update_-an berikutnya, selamat membaca.

Untuk **Soputan**, _arigatou_~ Selamat membaca.

Untuk **ryansaputra014**, _arigatou_~ Tak apa, selamat membaca.

Untuk **sincozaa**, tepat! Iya nih, semoga saja berjalan lancar sampai akhir. Iya, setiap chapter itu satu hari. Selamat membaca~

Untuk **Kagami Yoshida**, tebakanmu tepat~ Itu dikarenakan tatapan yang Hinata keluarkan sama seperti tatapan Hinata. Jadi ia mengingat itu dan merasakannya. Begitulah, selamat membaca.

Untuk **anna. fitry**, iya~ Haha, selamat membaca.

Untuk **burritown**, itu cuma sementara kok. Kalau itu tentu saja, selamat membaca.

Oke, sekian dariku. Selamat membaca~

::

::

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

26 Days : Koi of Love © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

**Pairing: **Hinata Hyuuga & Naruto Uzumaki

::

**Genre:** Romance

::

**Warning: **Silahkan dibaca dan lihatlah kesalahan-kesalahan yang kapan saja bisa terjadi di_ fic_ ini. Yang pastinya Hinata agak sedikit OOC, itu menurutku.

::

**Rated:** T

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Kata Naruto, 'Embun' itu adalah 'sisa air mata Dewa'. Dewa hujan menangis, dan saat hatinya sudah membaik, maka air mata itu akan berhenti. Menyisakan sisa-sisa air mata itu di dunia ini. Kata Naruto juga, 'embun yang terkena sinar matahari' itu seperti 'batu permata'. Pemikiran Naruto itu sangat menarik buatku, aku menyukainya.

Apakah suatu hari, aku dapat menjadi embun? Sesuatu yang dianggap indah baginya, seperti batu permata.

::

::

◐ **26 Days : Koi of Love ◐**

::

::

Pagi ini, Hinata membuka gorden jendela kamarnya sendiri. Apa yang salah? Hanabi yang baru masuk ke kamar Hinata jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Biasanya di hari libur, Hinata lebih memilih untuk bangun siang. Baru akan bangun setelah dibangunkan oleh Hanabi. Tapi kali ini apa? Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi pada kakaknya?

"Tumben hari libur kak Hina bangun pagi," Hinata melihat Hanabi di sebelah pintu kamarnya yang perlahan mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum, "Selamat pagi," sapanya sebelum ia membalas ucapan Hanabi. Ia berjalan mendekati Hanabi, "Kakak lagi bersemangat!" ia mendorong Hanabi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hari ini kak Hinata yang jatah masak," awalnya Hanabi memang berniat membangunkan Hinata. Karena ini jatah Hinata yang memasak, jadi harus dibangunkan. Tapi ternyata orang yang mau dibangunkan sudah bangun terlebih dahulu.

"Kakak tahu, tapi kakak masih mau di kamar sebentar lagi." pintu pun ditutup setelah Hanabi sudah pas keluar dari kamar. Hanabi melihat pintu tertutup itu dengan tampang datar, "Sudahlah," ia pun turun ke bawah untuk mempersiapkan alat-alat yang akan digunakan Hinata nanti.

Didalam kamar, Hinata kembali menuju ke jendela kamarnya. Dibuka jendela tersebut, dan langsung saja ia menghirup udara segar pagi hari. Benar-benar menyegarkan, belum ada debu-debu. Ia melihat sekitar halaman, melihat begitu banyak tetes-tetesan air yang menggantung pada dedaunan-embun. "Kemarin benaran hujan ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia tidak mendengar suara hujan sama sekali, itu berarti ia tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Mungkin karena proses penyembuhan, makanya jadi tidak sadar.

Apalagi saat kemarin, Naruto menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada keluarga Hinata. Hiashi langsung panik, Neji dan Hanabi pun begitu. Sampai-sampai kemarin malam Hanabi membuatkan bubur hangat untuk dimakan Hinata. Yah~ Kejadian lalu yang buruk sebaiknya dilupakan saja.

Sekarang, sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik belum lama ini sudah muncul. Embun! Hinata memperhatikan embun itu secara terperinci, "Kalau dilihat dari bentuknya, memang menarik sih." lancip dibagian atas, dan bundar dibagian bawah. Kalau sedikit melengkung seperti tanda koma, pasti mirip batu _magatama_.

Setelah asyik memandangi embun itu, ia kembali pada aktifitasnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah, kemudian menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi ini. Kemarin ia berhutang pada Hanabi, karena jatah masak kemarin jadi Hanabi yang melakukannya. Saat Hinata bilang ia akan membalas hutang itu, Hanabi bilang tidak usah. Katanya anggap saja sebagai niat baik dari adik pada kakaknya.

"Bahan-bahannya sudah kusiapkan kak," Hanabi melihat kakaknya yang memakai celemek. Hinata yang baru selesai memakai celemek itu pun melihat bahan-bahan yang sudah tersiapkan dengan rapi.

"Makasih ya,"

Hinata pun mulai memasak, kalau Hanabi hanya melihat saja. Merasa ada pandangan yang mencekat, Hinata merasa tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengawasi saja, seperti saat sedang ujian. Hinata akhirnya membuat keputusan, bukan karena malas atau apa ya.

"Mau bantu kakak?" tanya Hinata menawarkan. Memang kalau ada yang membantu pekerjaan akan lebih gampang dan cepat selesai.

"Iya," ternyata dari tadi Hanabi melihat seperti itu karena mau membantu Hinata. Karena melihat Hinata yang asyik sendiri, Hanabi jadi tidak enak kalau mengganggunya.

Lima menit memasak, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil. "Permisi! Selamat pagi! Hinata? Kau ada di rumah?!" teriakkan itu menghentikan pekerjaan Hinata. Tanpa perlu berpikir, Hinata sudah tahu itu suara siapa.

'_Naruto? Ngapain datang pagi-pagi?_' tanyanya tidak percaya dalam hati. Untuk apa ya Naruto datang pagi-pagi di hari libur? Kalau teriak pagi-pagi seperti tadi, biasanya Hiashi akan marah. Karena masih banyak orang yang beristirahat pada jam segitu.

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi sudah berisik?!"

BRAK! Suara pintu terbanting dengan kerasnya. Hinata sudah tahu siapa yang berbuat seperti itu, pasti ayahnya-Hiashi.

"Selamat pagi om," sapa Naruto yang sedikit gugup karena melihat wajah sangar Hiashi.

"Mau apa kemari?" tanpa membalas sapaan Naruto, dan tanpa mengizinkan Naruto untuk masuk. Hiashi menanyakan alasan apa yang mendatangankan Naruto di pagi hari.

"Hinata om!" jawab Naruto langsung. "Hinata-nya ada, 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian. Naruto sangat penasaran dengan kesehatan Hinata sekarang. Makanya ia datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk memastikannya.

Hiashi berpikir sementara, dan Naruto tahu pasti ada sebuah rencana buruk yang dipikirkan oleh Hiashi. "Tidak ada," jawab Hiashi berbohong. Itu sudah pasti harus dilakukan, agar anaknya tidak dibuat repot oleh Naruto. Pasti ada niat terselubung yang mau dilakukan Naruto, itu perkiraannya.

"Tidak ada?" Naruto yang tidak percaya pun bertanya. Memang sudah sering sih Hiashi berbohong tentang keberadaan Hinata. Bilangnya tidak ada, tapi ternyata ada. Pertama dan kedua kali sih memang masih dapat tertipu. Tapi tidak untuk yang seterusnya, 'kan? Tidak ada yang mau terperangkap didalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, silakan masuk dan cari sepuasnya." sebenarnya, Hiashi mengucapkan ini untuk menambah kepercayaan Naruto kalau Hinata tidak ada. Tapi Naruto malah menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Baiklah om," baru satu langkah Naruto beranjak, Hiashi langsung menahan Naruto. Sudah ketahuan kalau Hiashi berbohong, Naruto tertawa dalam hati setelah itu.

"Jangan seenaknya masuk rumah orang," ucap Hiashi setelah itu. Dari sana Naruto langsung mengambil tindakan, "Bukannya om sendiri yang mempersilakan masuk." kata-katanya itu seakan membuat Hiashi terpojok.

"Eh? Benar juga ya," Hiashi baru ingat dengan ucapannya sendiri. Benar-benar, sepertinya Hiashi perlu istirahat sebentar lagi. Gara-gara kemarin lembur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sebentar lagi selesai. Lagian tanggung kalau dilanjutkan esok hari.

"Hinata-nya om?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada," lagi-lagi Hiashi berbohong. Tapi yang kali ini, kebohongan itu akan langsung terbongkar. Dengan kedatangan orangnya sendiri, didepan matanya.

"Kenapa yah? Kok sudah ribut saja didepan rumah?"

~ V ~

˚°◦ ◦°˚ ◐ **5th Day** ◐ ˚°◦ ◦°˚

~ V ~

"Sepertinya ayahmu memang membenciku," dengan lemasnya, Naruto mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Berjalan secara tidak wajar, ia berjalan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kalau bungkuk benaran 'kan bisa gawat.

"Tidak kok," Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto. Umur sudah remaja, tapi tingkahnya masih saja seperti anak-anak. Mungkin bukan anak-anak sepenuhnya, dari tingkah sih memang anak-anak, tapi dari bentuk lebih ke kakek-kakek.

"Kenapa begitu? Ayahmu selalu menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka seperti itu, padaku saja." Naruto melihat Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sebenarnya berbicara sambil melihat arah lain itu tidak boleh, harusnya menatap wajah orang yang diajak bicara. Tapi kalau berjalan, ya harus melihat langkahnya.

"Tidak, wajah ayah memang seperti itu kok." Hinata tertawa singkat, hanya pada Naruto saja wajah Hiashi seperti itu. Makanya Hinata dapat bilang begitu.

"Hmm, benar juga ya." Naruto juga tidak pernah melihat ekspresi lain yang dikeluarkan Hiashi. Jadi dibenarkan saja, biar cepat selesai.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berjalan menuju sekolah, maksudnya hanya Hinata. Kalau Naruto sih hanya menemani Hinata sampai pembicaraan mereka selesai. Lagian Naruto juga tidak mau malas-malasan berada di rumah Hinata karena hari ini ada yang mau dikerjakannya.

"Lalu, kenapa pagi-pagi mau bertemu denganku?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, itu." senyumannya hilang seketika, Hinata mulai merasa tidak enak dengan situasi seperti ini. "Manager klub atletik izin selama seminggu," raut sedih dipancarkan Naruto.

Sudah tahu kalau begitu, Hinata juga akan ikut-ikutan sedih. Ia melihat Naruto sebentar dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, agar ekspresi yang tidak enak dilihat itu tidak dilihat oleh Naruto. "Maksudnya Sakura ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya."

'_Naruto? Suka sama Sakura ya?_'

"Walaupun hanya seminggu, tapi sayang sekali kalau dia tidak ada. Padahal dia cukup berbakat menjadi manager dengan sifatnya itu. Pasti anak-anak bakalan sulit diatur nih," kembali Naruto mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh merasa sedih karena kehilangan manager.

Perasaan Hinata tidak enak.

"Jadi aku merekrutmu sebagai manager sementara! Mau tidak?!" ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata kaget. Yang tadinya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, sekarang jadi melihat Naruto. Memandangnya, dengan perasaan tertekan, dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

Naruto heran melihatnya. Ada apa dengannya? "Haloo~" ia menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri tepat didepan wajah Hinata. "Ah, nanti kupikirkan. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, sebulan ini aku banyak kerjaan." kembali Hinata memalingkan wajahnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hmm, oke! Kalau kamu banyak pekerjaan, akan kucari yang lain saja. Aku juga tidak mau merepotkanmu,"

Pembicaraan belum selesai sampai disini, "Mengingat ucapanku yang kemarin. Hujan benaran, 'kan?" Naruto mau memamerkan ketepatan dalam hal memperkirakan cuaca kemarin.

"Iya," Hinata mengangguk.

"Bagaimana? Sampai sekarang pun embun itu masih terlihat," ucap Naruto dengan semangat. Ia menunjuk dedaunan yang dipenuhi dengan embun-embun. Walaupun akan segera hilang karena panas dari matahari. Selagi masih ada, jadi dikasih tunjuk saja.

"Iya, benar-benar indah." balas Hinata. Hinata yang melihat Naruto sudah kembali bersemangat seperti semula pun tersenyum karenanya. Awalnya ia memang sedih karena Naruto membicarakan perempuan lain, padahal disebelahnya ada Hinata. Tapi Naruto saja sudah kembali seperti semula, oleh karena itu ia tidak boleh bersedih. Ia harus menghargai Naruto yang berada dekat dengannya.

Naruto bengong sementara, kemudian tersenyum karena ia sependapat dengan Hinata. "Wah~ Sependapat nih?" tanyanya. Baru kali ini ada yang sependapat dengannya.

"Iya, aku baru menyadarinya setelah Naruto menceritakannya." semoga wajah sedih seperti itu tidak terlihat, tidak keluar lagi. Berusahalah Hinata!

"Yah~ Memang begitu sih. Haha," Naruto tertawa dengan tingkah Hinata. Perubahannya itu memang sangat cepat, bahkan kalau tidak diperhatikan dengan jelas pun tidak akan terlihat.

Tapi tidak untuk orang yang sudah lama bersama dengannya. '_Tadi Hinata sedih karena apa ya?_' sudah beberapa tahun mereka bersama? Tidak mungkin Naruto tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, 'kan? Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya sedih? Naruto jadi bingung sendiri, berpikir keras. Sampai-sampai wajahnya jadi aneh sekali.

"Apakah ada perempuan yang seperti embun di mata Naruto?" Naruto berhenti berpikir karena pertanyaan itu. Tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Hinata, ia pun bertanya balik. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Seperti batu permata, perempuan yang begitu sangat berharga bagi Naruto." mata Naruto membulat, ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan menanyakan hal itu. Sudah cukup lama mereka bersama, mungkin sudah waktunya untuk terbuka.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu membicarakan ini, tapi yang jelas ada." dengan malu ia mengatakannya.

Tidak penasaran dengan reaksi Naruto, "Siapa?" Hinata malah lebih penasaran sama perempuan yang dimaksud itu. Siapa? Siapa yang berharga baginya? Apakah Hinata termaksud didalamnya?

"Mau tahu saja," melihat wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tidak mengasyikan, membuat Naruto jadi tidak enak hati. "Baiklah~ Akan kuberitahu." ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti itu. Hanya ada dua ekspresi yang mau dilihatnya, tersenyum dan tertawa. Hanya itu, "Ada tiga!" tiga jari ia julurkan di mata Hinata.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata kembali. Kalau dihitung memang cukup banyak orang yang dianggap berharga baginya. Tapi, hanya cukup satu orang saja yang disukainya. Satu orang yang juga berharga baginya~

"Pertama, Ibu. Karena dia yang melahirkan aku sehingga aku ada disini. Kalau laki-laki termaksud, sudah pasti aku akan memasukkan ayah juga." Hinata mengangguk, kalau itu sih sudah pasti. Ia sudah mengetahuinya dari awal, Kushina akan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Yang kedua, kamu!"

Blush~ Pipi Hinata merah seketika. Hinata katanya? Apakah dirinya tidak salah dengar? Masih belum percaya juga. Tapi kalau dibilang seperti itu, malah membuat Hinata tambah senang.

"Yah~ Karena kamu itu sudah lama bersama denganku. Tidak mungkin aku menganggapmu tidak berharga, kamu itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri." Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa ucapannya yang awalnya membuat hati Hinata senang, berubah menjadi sakit karena ucapannya yang selanjutnya.

'_Adik ya? Dianggap berharga saja, sudah membuatku bahagia. Jadi, untuk saat ini, tidak apa._' untuk saat ini, Hinata bahagia mendengar ucapan itu. Ia tidak mau menghilangkan rasa bahagia itu hanya karena Naruto menganggap Hinata seperti adiknya.

"Satu lagi?" dan satu lagi yang membuatnya penasaran. Siapa satu lagi perempuan yang dianggap Naruto berharga?

"Satu lagi ya?" sekarang Naruto yang berwajah muram. Rasa sukanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan ya? "Satu lagi, rahasia! Ngomong-ngomong ngapain hari libur gini ke sekolah? Pakai seragam lagi," dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, dengan cepat juga ia merubah ekspresinya.

Tidak ada balasan, Hinata memikirkan apa arti dari ekspresi Naruto yang tadi. Kenapa wajahnya mendadak berubah seperti itu? "Hinata?" kali ini Hinata sadar karena namanya dipanggil.

"Ada urusan," jawab Hinata langung. Ia tidak mau memberitahu urusan apa yang membuatnya datang ke sekolah. Kalau ia kasih tahu untuk memberi makan koi lagi, malah akan membuat Naruto tambah penasaran.

"Urusan? Aku baru tahu," Naruto terhenti, Hinata jadi ikut-ikutan berhenti juga. "Itu~ Tidak terlalu ribet kok. Naruto boleh langsung pulang," lagipula Hinata juga tidak mau membuat Naruto repot.

"Baiklah~ Setelah ini aku ada urusan juga. Bertemu lagi hari Senin ya!" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata, tidak lupa melambaikan tangan sambil memberikan senyumannya.

Hinata membalas lambaian itu, dan menghentikannya setelah sosok Naruto tidak dapat dilihatnya. Diam sementara, "Sebenarnya aku ke sekolah buat kasih makan mereka sih." dan tersenyum setelahnya.

Di hari kelima ini pun, sudah banyak kejadian yang terjadi. Dua puluh satu hari lagi ya? Tiga minggu, waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah,"

~ V ~

˚°◦ ◦°˚ ◐ **Embun** ◐ ˚°◦ ◦°˚

~ V ~

"Makan yang kenyang ya," ia menaburkan makanan ikan tersebut. Sebenarnya inilah urusannya, memberi makan sepasang ikan koi. Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pelajaran.

Sesudah itu, ia duduk di bangku terdekat. "Nunggu sampai gelap ya? Mungkin akan membosankan," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kalau dihitung, sekarang masih jam sebelas pagi. Gelap baru akan terjadi jam enam lewat dikit, malam hari. Berarti masih ada sekitar tujuh jam-an lagi untuk menunggunya. Sebaiknya melakukan apa ya biar tidak bosan?

Berpikir selama dua menit, akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang mau dilakukannya. "Biasanya hari Sabtu Ino masuk dan mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan. Aku kesana saja," inilah niatnya.

Ino memang suka datang ke sekolah kalau hari Sabtu. Sekalian saja melihatnya, jadi tidak akan bosan karena Hinata akan mendapatkan pekerjaan. Niatnya ia mau membantu Ino kalau ada yang perlu dibantu.

Sampai sudah Hinata di perpustakaan. Benar seperti dugaannya, Ino benaran ada disana. Sedang mengerjakan tugas yang entah itu apa dengan serius. Bahkan saat Hinata mendekati Ino, Ino tidak sadar keberadaan Hinata selama lima menit. Jadinya Hinata panggil saja Ino, baru deh Ino sadar.

"Sebenarnya ngerjain apa?" tanya Hinata. Ino tidak melihat Hinata sama sekali, ia masih terus menulis. Tapi ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Ini tugas dari ketua klub, sebentar lagi selesai kok." jawab Ino tetap terfokus pada tulisannya.

Mendengar itu, Hinata tidak bertanya lagi. Tadi katanya sebentar, tapi setelah dua jam, masih belum selesai juga. Jadi Hinata memilih untuk membaca buku saja, daripada bosan menunggu. Ia menuju rak ilmu pengetahuan umum, dilihatnya buku yang berjejer itu. Siklus, Hewan Masa Lampau, Mitologi Yunani dan Romawi, Ramalan Kartu Tarot, Yin dan Yang. Tangannya terhenti di judul yang satu ini.

Ia mengambil buku tersebut dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ino yang melihat Hinata datang sambil membawa buku bertanya apa yang mau dibaca Hinata. "Ini buku tentang Yin dan Yang," jawab Hinata.

Ino jadi ingat sesuatu, "Kamu baca ini karena ada kaitannya dengan mitos sepasang koi itu ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata mengangguk, "Kalau begitu silakan membaca, aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi." ucap Ino dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hinata membuka daftar isi buku tersebut, ada judul yang membuatnya tertarik. Simbolisme Yin dan Yang~ Itu ada di halaman 57, jadi ia membuka halaman tersebut.

**Simbolisme Yin dan Yang**

Yin adalah sisi hitam dengan titik putih pada bagian atasnya. Yang adalah sisi putih dengan titik hitam pada bagian atasnya. Hubungan antara Yin dan Yang sering digambarkan dengan bentuk sinar matahari yang berada di atas gunung dan di lembah. Yin (secara harafiah yaitu tempat yang teduh) adalah daerah gelap yang merupakan bayangan dari gunung. Sementara Yang (secara harafiah yaitu tempat yang terang atau cerah) adalah bagian yang tidak terhalang oleh gunung. Saat matahari bergerak, Yin dan Yang secara bertahap bertukar tempat satu sama lain, mengungkapkan apa yang tidak jelas dan menyembunyikan yang sudah terungkap. Yin ditandai dengan sesuatu yang lambat, lembut, menghasilkan, menyebar, dingin, basah, dan pasif. Berhubungan dengan air, bumi, bulan, feminitas dan malam hari. Yang sebaliknya ditandai dengan cepat, keras, padat, fokus, panas, kering, dan agresif. Berhubungan dengan api, langit, matahari, maskulinitas dan siang hari.

'_Sama seperti yang Naruto ucapkan saat itu,_' saat membaca itu, Hinata jadi ingat dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia tersenyum karena mengingat kembali kejadian belum lama itu.

'_Lalu~ Yin dan Yang secara bertahap bertukar tempat satu sama lain. Kedua koi itu benaran seperti Yin dan Yang ya? Mengungkapkan apa yang tidak jelas. Maksudnya, mengungkapkan sebuah mitos yang tidak jelas kebenarannya ya? Tapi ada keberadaannya. Terus maksud kalimat "menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sudah terungkap" itu apa ya?_' banyak pertanyaan dalam pikirannya. Tapi sepertinya belum ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Hinata melihat jam, jam tiga sore. "Apa? Cepat sekali," Hinata membuka kotak bekalnya. Isinya roti selai, ia mau makan karena belum makan dari tadi. Ia juga menawarkan pada Ino, dan Ino memakannya juga.

Saat itu juga Ino sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, mereka berdua akan keluar perpustakaan. Tapi sebelumnya, Hinata meminjam buku tadi terlebih dahulu. Tepat pukul setengah empat, mereka keluar dari perpustakaan.

Saat hampir mau sampai di kolam ikan, Ino terhenti karena melihat Naruto. "Eh? Itu Naruto, 'kan? Kok ada di sekolah?" tanya Ino. Hinata pun melihatnya, "Katanya ada urusan," balas Hinata.

Ino melihat ekspresi Naruto, ia kaget dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangan Hinata, "Sudahlah~ Ayo kita lanjut jalan," didorong-dorongnyalah Hinata.

Tapi Hinata penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Ia menahan kakinya dan begitu kagetnya ia saat melihat itu. "Ekspresi itu?" Hinata terpaku melihatnya. Ino menepuk jidatnya karena gagal untuk membuat Hinata tidak melihatnya.

Ia melihat arah yang dilihat Naruto. Gadis berambut dengan warna seperti bunga sakura, sama seperti dengan namanya, sedang berbicara dengan gadis lainnya. Hinata berjalan sedih, "Ayo kita pergi," Ino mengikuti Hinata dengan sedih juga.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Hinata," Ino mencoba menghibur Hinata, tapi itu sia-sia saja. Karena dirinya, sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Bahkan, Aku yang selalu berada dekat dan bersama dengannya sejak kecil, tidak pernah dipandang dengan tatapan seperti itu."

Ino terdiam, ia tidak dapat membalas kata-kata Hinata. Apakah setelah kejadian seperti ini, Hinata akan menyerah?

Malam tiba, Hinata menatap koi hitam dengan sedih. Ino sudah pulang sekitar jam lima-an setelah mendapat panggilan dari ibunya. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah kejadian itu. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak akan mengakhiri kegiatannya yang sudah menjadi rutinitas ini. Walaupun cintanya tidak terbalas, tapi ia akan selalu memberi sepasang koi itu makan.

"Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sudah terungkap. Maksudnya menyembunyikan perasaan Naruto yang sudah sangat terlihat jelas kalau dia menyukai Sakura, 'kan?" Hinata terdiam.

"Hinata?" mendengar itu, Hinata menengokkan kepalanya. "Eh? Naruto?" sosok Naruto lah yang dilihat olehnya. Tiga jam Naruto masih ada di sekolah? Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa meratapi nasibnya? Tidak mungkin.

"Kok ada disini?" tanya Naruto. "Itu. Bukannya harusnya aku yang tanya ya?" Hinata yang bilang kalau akan ke sekolah. Naruto tahu itu, tapi masih saja bertanya. Harusnya Hinata yang tanya, 'kan? Naruto tidak bilang sama sekali kalau akan sekolah.

"Eh? Benar juga ya. Belum lama ini aku ke sekolah buat menaruh perlengkapan yang baru kubeli," jawab Naruto.

'_Bohong,_' apanya yang belum lama ini? Naruto sudah ada di sekolah dari tadi. Kenapa Naruto tidak jujur saja? "Hinata sendiri? Dari pagi sampai malam disini?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto. "Tidak lapar?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, bawa bekal tadi." jawab Hinata. "Mumpung ke sekolah, sekalian saja kasih makan." lanjutnya.

"Besok kesini lagi?" kembali Naruto bertanya. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, Hinata bingung mau menjawabnya dengan jujur atau tidak. "Um..." kata-katanya tertahan.

"Kalau tidak mau jawab tidak apa. Sudah mau pulang?" Hinata mengangguk, "Ya sudah! Aku antar ya," Naruto menarik tas Hinata. "Biar aku yang bawa," ucapnya sambil menyengir.

"Terima kasih,"

"Ini tugasku, tidak usah bilang terima kasih. Perlu dikasih tahu berapa kali sih?" memangnya sudah dikasih tahu berapa kali ya? Hinata tidak dapat menghitungnya. Tapi, "Mana bisa begitu," itu tidak bisa dilakukannya. Sudah menjadi kewajiban mengatakan 'terima kasih' kalau ada yang membantunya.

"Oke-oke, ayo." sudah mengenal Hinata lama, Naruto jadi tahu sifat Hinata. Ya seperti itulah dirinya~

'_Naruto itu sedang berusaha untuk tertawa ya?_' Hinata jadi sedih sendiri melihat itu. Kenapa Naruto tidak menceritakan masalahnya pada Hinata?

Perjalanan terasa hampa karena tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

'_Mencurigakan, membuatku tambah penasaran saja._' inilah yang membuat Naruto diam. Naruto mempunyai firasat yang mengatakan, '**Hinata menyembunyikan suatu hal yang sangat besar**'. Hanya saja Hinata tidak mau memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

Hinata melihat Naruto takut-takut, '_Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto? Firasatku mengatakan, Naruto mulai curiga dengan semua ini. Apa sebaiknya aku kasih tahu yang sebenarnya?_' batin Hinata.

Yah~ Sesuatu yang disembunyikan, lama-lama pasti akan ketahuan. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia lama-lama, karena akan terbongkar juga. Kira-kira, besok akan terjadi hal apa ya? Hari ke lima pun berakhir dengan rasa penasaran.

Apakah Hinata akan menjadi embun selamanya? Berhaga bagi Naruto seperti batu permata. Tapi, embun itu tidak dapat bertahan lama, 'kan? Akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Kalau begitu, bisa saja sosok Hinata yang menjadi embun itu akan menghilang.

'_Aku, apa selamanya akan dianggap embun oleh Naruto?_'

::

::

◐ **To Be Continue ◐**

::

::

Hohoho~ Chapter "E" ini pun telah selesai. Chapter ini tidak terlalu banyak membahas tentang embun, hanya dibahas lewat-lewat saja. Tapi seperti inilah hasilnya~ Bagaimana menurut pembaca semua? Berikan pendapatnya ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini sampai selesai. Berikutnya adalah chapter "F", ada yang bisa menebaknya? Aku tidak memberikan ciri-ciri khususnya sih, tapi sedikit mirip lah. #jduk

Oke! Sekian dariku.

**Thanks To :**

Kibaa Inuzukaa, **Soputan**, ryansaputra014, **sincozaa**, Kagami Yoshida, , burritown.


	7. 6th Day : Firasat

Chater "F" _update_! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan _review_ pada chapter sebelumnya. Chapter "F" sekarang berjudul "Firasat", tentang rasa penasaran Hinata dan Naruto. Kalau begitu selamat membaca chapter ini~!

**Kibaa Inuzukaa, ryansaputra014** : makasih, ini sudah dilanjut kok.

**Kagami Yoshida** : Hoo, ternyata begitu. Oke, silakan membaca.

::

::

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

26 Days : Koi of Love © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

**Pairing: **Hinata Hyuuga & Naruto Uzumaki

::

**Genre:** Romance

::

**Warning: **Silahkan dibaca dan lihatlah kesalahan-kesalahan yang kapan saja bisa terjadi di_ fic_ ini. Yang pastinya Hinata agak sedikit OOC, itu menurutku.

::

**Rated:** T

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Firasatku mengatakan, Naruto menyukai Sakura. Firasat seorang wanita itu, tidak mungkin salah. Karena aku dapat merasakannya, perasaan Naruto yang begitu menyukainya. Firasatku juga mengatakan, Naruto mulai penasaran dan curiga dengan apa yang kulakukan selama ini. Kalau ketahuan, bagaimana cara aku menjelaskannya?

Semoga saja, firasatku ini salah. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ya?

::

::

◐ **26 Days : Koi of Love ◐**

::

::

"Setelah semua pekerjaan selesai dan menunggu sampai ada pekerjaan yang lain, lebih enak baca buku dulu." Hinata mengambil buku yang kemarin dipinjam olehnya di perpustakaan sekolah. "Bacanya yang awal saja," kemudian ia duduk di bangku yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Setelah itu aku akan bersiap-siap ke sekolah," ia membuka halaman pertama, diisi dengan judul dan gambar sampuldepan, tapi berwarna hitam putih. Halaman berikutnya ada daftar isi, dan berikutnya berisi pendahuluan. Ia membuka halaman berikutnya, ia pun membaca pengawalan itu.

**BAB I**

**KONSEP YIN DAN YANG**

Dalam filosofi Cina, konsep Yin-Yang biasanya disebut Yin dan Yang di daerah barat. Biasanya digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan sifat kekuatan yang saling berhubungan dan berlawanan di dunia ini dan bagaimana mereka saling membangun satu sama lain. Konsep tersebut didasarkan pada asal muasal dari banyaknya cabang ilmu pengetahuan klasik dan filosofi Cina serta dapat digunakan sebagai pedoman pengobatan Cina. Juga dapat menjadi prinsip dari seni bela diri yang ada di Tiongkok, sebagai contoh _Baguazhang_, _Taijiquan _(_Tai Chi_), dan _Qigong _(_Chi Kung_) dan ramalan Ching.

Yin dan Yang saling berlawanan dalam interaksi dengan dunia yang lebih luas dan sebagai bagian dari sistem yang dinamis. Semua hal memiliki kedua aspek tersebut yakni Yin dan Yang, tapi tidak setiap aspek tersebut memiliki perwujudan yang jelas pada objek dan mungkin pasang surut atau mengalir dari waktu ke waktu. Konsep Yin dan Yang sering dilambangkan dengan berbagai bentuk yang bervariasi dari simbol Taijitu, yang mana lebih umum dikenal pada kebudayaan barat.

Ada beberapa persepsi (terutama di barat) yang mengatakan bahwa Yin dan Yang selalu dihubungkan dengan sesuatu yang baik dan jahat. Namun, filsafat Taoist biasanya tidak memperhitungkan sesuatu yang baik atau jahat dan penilaian moral, dalam kaitannya dengan konsep keseimbangan. Konfusianisme (Filosofi dari Dong Zhongshu, c. Abad 2SM) tidak melampirkan dimensi moral dari Yin dan Yang. Tapi dalam istilah modern, istilah ini sebagian besar telah teradaptasi oleh filosofi Budha Taoist.

"Wah~ Aku tidak mengerti," walaupun berkata seperti itu, tapi Hinata tetap saja melanjutkan membaca. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan dibacanya, tapi ia penasaran.

Para Taijitu dan konsep dari periode Zhou telah diterapkan dalam keluarga dan hubungan relasi. Yin sebagai wanita dan Yang sebagai pria. Mereka menjadi satu sebagai dua bagian dari keseluruhan. Praktisi Yoga Zen, sebuah sistem pelatihan yang diciptakan pada tahun 2007, berpendapat bahwa Yin dan Yang merupakan suatu aliran. Taijitu adalah salah satu simbol yang tertua dan paling terkenal di dunia, tetapi masih banyak orang yang tidak memahami arti dari Yin dan Yang. Hal tersebut menggambarkan salah satu teori filsafat Tao kuno yang paling mendasar dan mendalam. Inti dari hal tersebut adalah dua unsur keberadaan yang berlawanan tapi saling melengkapi. Cahaya yaitu Yang digambarkan dengan warna putih, bergerak naik berpadu dengan kegelapan yaitu Yin yang digambarkan dengan warna hitam dan bergerak turun. Yin dan Yang adalah kekuatan yang berlawanan, tergantung dari aliran siklus alami. Mereka selalu mencari keseimbangan meskipun mereka bertentangan, tapi mereka tidak selalu bertentangan satu sama lain. Sebagai bagian dari Tao, mereka hanyalah dua aspek realitas yang sebenarnya berdiri sendiri. Masing-masing mengandung unsur dari yang lainnya, karena itu terdapat titik hitam dari Yin pada bagian putih dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka tidak hanya sekedar saling menggantikan, namum mereka menjadi bersatu sama lain melalui aliran konstan alam semesta.

"Menjadi bersatu melalui aliran konstan alam semesta?" Hinata diam, kalimat itu membuatnya berpikir. Mereka bisa bersatu? Bisa ya? Bagaimana caranya? Melalui aliran konstan alam semesta. Itu maksudnya apa? Apa dengan sebuah kejadian alam mereka akan bersama?

Angin topan? Hujan? Bencana? Gerhana matahari? Salju? Matahari terbenam? Bulan purnama? Gerhana bulan? Apa mungkin mereka akan bisa bersama? Itu membuat Hinata tambah penasaran.

"Tapi firasatku mengatakan, suatu hari mereka pasti dapat bertemu dan akan bersama. Walau tidak jelas kapan itu akan terjadi, tapi pasti bisa." Hinata menutup bukunya, berdiri dan menaruh buku tersebut diatas meja.

"Sebaiknya aku siap-siap buat ke sekolah sekarang." Hinata menuju dapur, ia akan memasak untuk makan siangnya nanti. Karena ia akan kembali menunggu di sekolah untuk memberi kedua koi itu makan.

Dari dapur, terdengar suara teriakan Hanabi. "Kak Hina~ Ini buku apa?" tanyanya. Hinata yang sedang asyik memasak menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menengok keluar dapur sebentar.

"Itu buku yang kakak pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Kalau mau lihat silakan saja, tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Karena buku itu akan kakak bawa kembali," setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata kembali melakukan aktivitas memasaknya.

Sambil menunggu masakannya matang, ia termenung di dapur. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin, itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Naruto itu, sudah tambah curiga ya? Selain itu, Naruto itu, benar-benar suka Sakura ya?

"Kemarin ada yang janggal dengan Naruto," pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian kemarin malam.

Setelah sampai di tempat perpisahan, Naruto kembali bertanya. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dijawab oleh Hinata. Sudah pasti itu akan membuat Naruto curiga dan tambah penasaran. Mungkin sebentar lagi apa yang disembunyikan Hinata akan ketahuan.

'_Sebenarnya, adakah sesuatu yang terkait dengan sepasang ikan itu? Mereka selalu keluar secara terpisah, dan itu membuatku penasaran. Kenapa mereka tidak keluar saja bersama? Apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada mereka sampai seperti itunya?_'

Sudah pasti Hinata tidak akan memberitahukan tentang mitos yang terkait dengan sepasang ikan tersebut. Karena Naruto tidak akan percaya dan malah tertawa dengan hebatnya. Yang Hinata tahu, koi hitam dan putih itu tidak keluar bersamaan karena mereka sedang bekerja. Yang satu bekerja dan yang satunya beristirahat. Mereka bertolak belakang, makanya tidak bisa bersama. Mereka itu, membuat Hinata tertarik karena mitos yang ada didalamnya.

"Ternyata ribet juga ya,"

"Kak," sosok ini, muncul tepat didepan Hinata. Tanpa disadarinya, membuat Hinata kaget dan hampir saja terjatuh. Padahal Hinata lagi asyik-asyiknya memikirkan Naruto, bukan pikiran yang baik sih.

"Hanabi? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata setelah itu.

"Masakannya," Hanabi menunjuk masakan yang hampir sudah diambang batas kekeringan. Asap-asap keluar dari sela-sela tutup, begitu banyak dan tebal. Mungkin karena sudah didiamkan terlalu lama.

"Astaga!" Hinata langsung berlari menuju sana dan mematikan kompor. Hampir saja mie yang mau dibuatnya lengket-lengket di wajan karena tidak ada air. "Terima kasih Hanabi," ucapnya, kemudian ia meniris mie tersebut agar tidak ada airnya lagi.

Untungnya Hanabi masuk ke dalam dapur dan memperingati Hinata, kalau tidak masakan Hinata kali ini akan gagal. Hinata mau membuat mie goreng kecap ditambah sama telur goreng. Ia membuat untuk jatah empat orang juga, jadi nanti tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Palingan kalau mau makan sisa dipanaskan sebentar saja.

"Apa yang kakak pikirkan?" tanya Hanabi melihat Hinata dengan wajah datar. Belakangan ini Hanabi penasaran dengan kakaknya sendiri. Kadang-kadang menanyakan hal aneh, bengong sendiri, bahkan membaca buku tentang hal yang tidak membuat Hinata tertarik sebelumnya.

"Memangnya wajahku terlihat seperti sedang berpikir ya?" Hanabi mengangguk, Hinata jadi bingung mau bicara apa. Ia hanya tersenyum, "Itu cuma firasat Hanabi saja," ucapnya kemudian.

'_Firasat ya? Kadang firasat seseorang itu bisa benar dan juga salah. Tapi entah kenapa, untuk saat ini, aku menginginkan firasatku salah._'

~ VI ~

˚°◦ ◦°˚ ◐ **6th Day** ◐ ˚°◦ ◦°˚

~ VI ~

"Kak Hinata sudah mau pergi?" tanya Hanabi, ia melihat Hinata yang sudah rapi dengan seragam dan sedang memakai sepatu.

"Iya," setelah selesai memakai sepatu tersebut, Hinata bangkit kembali. Ia mengambil tas yang tadi dititipinya pada Hanabi.

"Hati-hati ya kak," kata Hanabi memperingatkan. Hinata melihat Hanabi sebentar dan membuka pintu, ia terhenti dilangkah ini. "Bukunya sudah dimasukan ke dalam tas, 'kan?" tanya Hinata kembali memandang Hanabi.

"Iya,"

Hinata membawa buku itu agar dapat dibaca kembali, karena pasti bosan kalau tidak melakukan apapun saat sedang menunggu. Di buku itu masih banyak hal yang membuat Hinata penasaran sih. "Kalau gitu kakak pergi dulu ya," keluar sudah Hinata dari rumah.

Matahari yang terik dan begitu panas malah membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia jadi ragu-ragu untuk keluar dari rumah. Panasnya itu lho, benar-benar sampai di tulang! Seakan membakar kulit hingga gosong kalau terlalu lama dibawahnya. "Kok siang ini lebih panas dari biasanya ya?" Ia melihat Hanabi yang mendekatinya.

"Entah ya kak," balas Hanabi mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ini memang aneh, siang ini lebih panas dari biasanya. Kalau jalan ke sekolah, pasti tidak akan kuat bagi orang seperti Hinata. Di tengah jalan akan dehidrasi seketika dan akhirnya pingsan. Mengingat fisik tubuh Hinata yang tidak terlalu kuat.

Hanabi berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar panas siang hari ini tidak terasa? Menemukan jawabannya, ia lansung bergerak. "Tunggu disini sebentar ya kak," Hanabi masuk ke dalam rumah kembali. Ia mengambil kunci duplikat kamar Hinata dan masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Diambilnya jaket ungu muda yang menggantung di balik pintu.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam dapur. Tidak lupa ia mengunci kamar Hinata kembali, tidak lupa juga menaruh kunci duplikat itu diasalnya. Di dapur ia mengambil botol ukuran satu liter dan diisinya dengan air. Ia juga memasukan beberapa bongkahan es batu agar airnya menjadi dingin. Berpikir kembali, apakah ada yang kurang? Kalau hanya bermodalkan jaket, hanya akan melindungi Hinata dari panas, tidak hujan. Jadi Hanabi kembali bergegas mengambil payung. Apakah setelah ini masih ada yang kurang? Sepertinya tidak. Jadi ia keluar dan menyerahkan ketiga benda itu pada Hinata.

"Pakai jaketnya, terus kalau merasa haus diminum minumannya. Kalau hujan, jangan lupa dipakai payungnya." melihat Hanabi, Hinata jadi tertawa. Hanabi itu, tipe yang mengkhawatirkan kakaknya ya. Atau lebih mirip dengan seorang ibu yang khawatir pada anaknya?

"Terima kasih, kalau gitu kakak pergi dulu ya." Hinata memakai jaket tersebut dan menaruh minuman itu didalam tasnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi rumah sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hanabi.

Perjalanan memang terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Hinata harus minum ditengah jalan, jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah memang lumayan jauh. Sepertinya saat ini matahari lebih dekat dari biasanya, buktinya matahari itu terlihat lebih besar.

Setiap hari sekolah terbuka, tidak pernah dikunci karena hampir setiap hari ada anak yang datang ke sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugas. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa sekolah tidak pernah dikunci. Karena kunci gerbang sekolah hilang, dan sampai saat itu belum dibuat yang baru. Kalau digembok, nanti bukanya gimana? Untungnya di tempat tinggal mereka, tidak ada yang namanya pencuri. Jadi kalau tidak dikunci sekalipun, tidak akan ada yang hilang.

Hari minggu lebih sepi dari hari yang kemarin-kemarin. Hinata baru saja melihat ketua OSIS yang lewat dan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Menjadi ketua OSIS itu memang merepotkan, setiap hari harus masuk ke sekolah. Banyak tugas yang harus dilakukan untuk kepentingan sekolah. Lupakan itu, sekarang Hinata sudah sampai pada tujuannya.

Ia mengelap keringat yang berada di pelipisnya, membuka topi jaket yang menempel di kepalanya. Mengeluarkan makanan ikan yang sudah disiapkannya, dan menebarkannya disekitar kolam. "Ha~" Hinata menghempaskan dirinya di bangku, beristirahat sebentar.

Ia mengambil buku itu dan membuka bagian simbolisme kembali. "Yang sebaliknya ditandai dengan cepat, keras, padat, fokus, panas, kering, dan agresif. Berhubungan dengan api, langit, matahari, maskulinitas dan siang hari." ia berhenti membaca. Kembali ia teringat dengan ucapan Naruto saat hari Senin lalu.

"Memang begitu ya?" Hinata menutup buku itu kembali. Niat membacanya menghilang karena suatu alasan yang tidak pasti. Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya?

Kembali Hinata melihat koi putih tersebut, "Tidak kesepian ya?" tanyanya. Yah~ Bertahun-tahun begini terus. Kalau Hinata pasti sudah tidak betah dengan keadaan yang seperti itu. Disaat seperti ini saja, baru sebentar sendiri, sudah membuatnya tidak tahan.

Tapi bagaimana dengan masalah Naruto ya? "Apa Naruto sudah mulai curiga? Kenapa aku melakukan ini terus setiap hari? Yah~ Mana mungkin hal seperti ini tidak dicurigai sih." Hinata berjongkok, memandangi koi itu kembali.

"Hei~ Naruto itu benaran menyukai Sakura ya?" tidak ada jawaban, Hinata memelas. "Kenapa aku tanya begitu sama binatang ya? Pantaslah tidak dijawab," diam kembali. Hinata menjadi murung, apa benar cintanya akan terbalas? Hinata jadi kurang yakin.

"Lalu, apa Naruto sudah curiga padaku? Tidak enak juga kalau menyembunyikan rahasia lama-lama." perasaan Hinata jadi tidak enak. Kenapa disaat seperti ini perasaannya malah seperti ini sih? Perasaan yang begitu tidak enak.

"Firasatku ini salah ya? Salah, 'kan?" Hinata benar-benar menginginkan kalau firasatnya itu salah. Salah seratus persen, tidak ada yang benarnya sama sekali. Naruto menyukai Sakura? Naruto mulai mencurigainya? Semoga firasatnya salah. Salah~

Kembali Hinata mengingat ekspresi berbeda Naruto, ekspresi yang tidak pernah diberikannya pada Hinata. Ekspresi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta~ Sakit rasanya mengingat itu kembali. Kalau perlu, Hinata mau mengulang kejadian kemarin. Tidak melihat ekspresi itu, dan tidak bertemu Naruto kemarin.

"Tidak, firasatku memang benar."

Disinilah Hinata, di tempat yang baru-baru ini selalu didatanginya. Bahagia dan sedih, selalu dirasakannya, dan dapat kembali seperti semula. Tapi berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Dihari keenam ini, baru kali ini ia merasa sesedih ini. Apalagi dengan firasatnya sendiri. Baru kali ini, ia merasa tidak suka dengan firasat yang benar. Firasat yang malah membuat hatinya sakit dan terluka.

"Coba kalau salah ya,"

~ VI ~

˚°◦ ◦°˚ ◐ **Firasat** ◐ ˚°◦ ◦°˚

~ VI ~

"Benar 'kan perkiraanku," ia melihat Hinata yang sedang membaca buku, padahal sebentar lagi sudah gelap.

"Hinata!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata, Hinata yang mendengarnya pun kaget. Kenapa ada murid yang mengetahui namanya? Memangnya siapa yang jam segini ada di sekolah selain dirinya? Yang jelas bukan hantu.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata melihat sosok itu. "Naruto?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Kenapa dia ada disini? Untuk apa kedatangannya kemari? Penuh pertanyaan didalam kepala Hinata. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, ia malah bertemu dengannya?

"Benar 'kan! Untung aku datang kesini," seru Naruto dan langsung duduk disebelah Hinata.

Hinata menutup buku yang dibacanya, "Memang apa untungnya?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Tidak ada, 'kan? Untuk saat ini, tidak ada keuntungann sama sekali jika bertemu dengan Hinata. Hinata tidak membawa apapun yang dapat berguna.

"Untungnya ya? Yah~ Bahaya kalau kau pulang sendirian. Kalau jadi apa-apa padamu dan tidak sampai rumah dengan selamat, aku bisa gawat." jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat. Ternyata untungnya adalah, terbebas dari ancaman Hiashi.

"Haha~ Maaf kalau merepotkan. Aku jadi selalu merepotkan Naruto deh," mengingat kejadian lalu-lalu hingga sekarang, Hinata memang sudah banyak membuat Naruto repot. Sampai-sampai harus menemani Hinata terus, tidak ada waktu buat dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah~ Jangan dipikirkan." lagian Naruto sendiri yang mau kok, tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Malah lebih mengasyikan bersama Hinata, daripada sendirian di kamar apartemen yang sudah bagaikan rumah sendiri yang sepi.

Naruto melihat buku yang ada ditangan Hinata, "Baca buku apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Judul buku itu tertutup oleh tangan Hinata, jadi ia tidak dapat melihat apa yang dibaca Hinata.

"Ini tentang Yin dan Yang," jawab Hinata.

Tentang pengetahuan umum ya? Naruto kurang tertarik, jadinya Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan 'oh' saja.

"Kata-kata Naruto waktu itu juga ada di buku ini," Hinata memberitahukan apa yang terdapat didalam buku itu, sesuatu yang pernah diberitahukan sebelumnya oleh Naruto.

"Ada ya? Aku memang pintar sih," dengan nada sombongnya, ia menempatkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagu. Membanggakan diri sendiri, itulah hal yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Setelah asyik membanggakan diri sendiri, Naruto kembali melihat Hinata. "Kok kesini lagi?" tanya Naruto langsung. Tidak ragu-ragu Hinata menjawab apa yang menjadi kenyataannya. "Iya, 'kan mau kasih makan." jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudah, buruan kasih makan. Sudah gelap nih,"

Setelah itu pun Hinata memberi makan koi hitam itu. Hinata tidak melihat saat kedua ikan itu bertukar, tiba-tiba sudah bergantian saja. Kalau dilihat kejadiannya langsung, mungkin koi putih akan berenang ke dasar. Kemudian koi hitam akan keluar dengan cepatnya.

Hinata berjongkok melihat koi itu, '_Ternyata akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini ya,_' batinnya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto terus saja menatap Hinata. Ia begitu penasaran dengan Hinata yang sekarang, "Kenapa terus-terusan?" tanya Naruto tidak jelas.

Walaupun tidak jelas begitu, tapi Hinata tahu arti dari pertanyaan itu. "Karena aku mau," jawab Hinata.

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang seperti itu doang, Naruto pun bertanya kembali. "Tidak ada sesuatu memangnya?" tanyanya. Kali ini pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hinata bertanya balik.

"Maksudnya?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, sekarang gantian Hinata yang melihat Naruto. "Yang membuatmu jadi betah ke tempat ini." sedangkan Naruto melihat koi hitam dan memainkan rumput-rumput yang ada didepannya.

"Ti..tidak," jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Kalau jawaban Hinata seperti itu, sudah pasti kalau Hinata berbohong. Yang Naruto tahu, kalau Hinata berbohong pasti sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Jangan bohong," Hinata sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang, diam saja sudah cukup. Tapi kalau diam saja, rasanya ada yang mengganjal. "Yah~ Sudah ketahuan sih," lanjut Naruto karena tidak ada balasan dari Hinata.

"Apanya?" tanya Hinata. Apanya yang sudah ketahuan? Ketahuan kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto? Atau kalau di tempat ini sebenarnya ada sebuah mitos?

"Ini cuma firasat ya," Hinata menatap Naruto serius. "Pertama, setelah kulihat lama-lama ini. Sepertinya Hinata sedang menyukai seseorang ya?" pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Hinata malu.

Blush~ Wajah hinata memerah seketika, tapi ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia hanya menjawabnya didalam hati, '_Itu kamu Naruto._' tidak bisa diutarakannya langsung. Karena ini bukan waktu yang tepat, nanti pasti ada waktunya sendiri.

"Kedua, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sepasang koi ini. Sehingga kamu tertarik berlama-lama disini, bahkan setiap hari. Sebenarnya disini itu ada sebuah misteri ya? Legenda atau mitos?" lagi-lagi Hinata terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk dirinya memberitahukan hal itu sekarang. Enam hari memang sudah terlewatkan, tapi sampai saat ini Hinata masih belum memberitahukan tentang mitos itu pada Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak suka dengan situasi ini, semuanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Daripada terus berlanjut seperti ini, sebaiknya Naruto mengubah keadaan. "Yah~ kalau tidak mau menjawab tidak apa sih," Naruto berdiri, ia mengambil tas Hinata yang ada di bangku. "Ayo pulang," ajak Naruto.

"Iya," Hinata berdiri juga, ia menyusul Naruto yang sudah jalan lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya Naruto agak risih dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa Hinata berjalan di belakang terus? Kenapa tidak menjajarkan jalannya dengan Naruto? Sudah gitu, Hinata jalan sambil menunduk. Tidak takut terhantup sesuatu kali ya.

Bahkan Naruto yang berhenti jalan untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Hinata pun tidak diketahui oleh Hinata. Apa ucapannya yang tadi membuat Hinata tidak enak? Itu yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto. Kalau memang iya, dirinya harus mencairkan suasana.

"Jangan dipikirkan ucapanku yang tadi. Ingat, itu hanya firasat lho. Belum tentu benar atau tidak," Hinata terhenti, melihat Naruto yang ternyata ada dibelakangnya.

Kemudian berjalan kembali tanpa membalas ucapan Naruto. Naruto yang ditinggal Hinata jadi berlari menyusulnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Kenapa Hinata jadi seperti itu?

'Firasatmu benar lho, Naruto.'

::

::

◐ **To Be Continue ◐**

::

::

Chapter "F" akhirnya selesai! Bagaimana dengan cerita di chapter ini? Apakah memuaskan para pembaca sekalian? Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini dari awal sampai akhir. Berikan pendapat kalian sekalian melalui kotak _review_. Mohon maaf kalau chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan, dan sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya. Berikutnya adalah chapter "G", ditunggu ya.

**Thanks To :**

Kibaa Inuzukaa, **ryansaputra014**, Kagami Yoshida.

V

V

V


End file.
